Sakura's only Bloom in Blood
by marufan
Summary: Naraku is dead but he’s made one last incarnation…one so perfect, so sinister, he might be more vile than Naraku himself. With the group dispatched for good can kagome overcome his power by herself or will she ask for help from a cold demon lord?
1. Chapter 1

ok heres the story i'm changing Nokomento's name

reason: a wonderful artist had this name for longer than i (i dnt want to be stealing) and i love this artist so!

sorry for the repost! **my reviewers and watchers dnt have to re read.**

* * *

Sakura's only bloom in blood

Summary: Naraku is dead but he's made one last incarnation…one so perfect, so sinister, he might be more vile than Naraku himself. With the group dispatched for good can kagome overcome his power by herself or will she ask for help from a cold demon lord?

Pairings include:

Sessh/Kag

Miro/San

Inu/Kik

Other characters

Renku: was kagome's guardian in object of my affection. I love him sooo much so I had to bring him back!!! Yay! Renku: large wolf slightly taller than kirara is a telepath meaning he can talk without moving his mouth in wolf form. Silver flames when he flies like kirara's orange ones(on his feet only not his tail).

HUMAN FORM: slim build muscular, black hair that reaches mid back. Silver eyes and harnesses the silver flame (the flames like kirara's only more powerful) he can fly!!! Has the power of a wizard too!!!!! HE HATES HIS HUMAN FORM!!! But uses it to train kagome and aid her when she's seriously injured.

**Sukinomaru**: it's a secrete! (bio at end of chap)(new name)

* * *

Chapter 1 Grass

Ebony tendrils drifted lazily in the breeze as its owner lay in the tall grasses humming softly. Fireflies buzzed around her, glowing and fading with a soft silent tune. Behind her a rather large wolf lay with its head draped across its front legs its ears would subconsciously turn with every soft and loud sound, and curled in his tail was a kit that was snoring slightly with his mouth slightly open. The wolf heard the faint cracking of leaves and twigs coming their way and growled to alert the girl. Kagome used her powers and found that it was only a human girl.

"It's ok Renku." The girl came through the bushes and stopped to regain her breath. Looking frantically around the small clearing, she noticed kagome and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Kagome!" the girl raced over to her and peered down on the girl lying in the grasses.

"Hey Rin." Kagome sat up and swept over her hair once removing stray grass blades. Rin sat beside her and looked behind her to the wolf and smiled. The wolf perked his ears towards her then laid his head back across his paws. Rin's fears of wolves had dissipated thanks to frequent visits to kagome and Renku. Kagome had been in the western lands for a month now and had only two weeks ago ran into Sesshomaru and his little group again. She was now looking at the young girl beside her. Rin had grown a lot. She was now 11 and her hair was longer and the once orange kimono was replaced by a slightly longer green one with grey leaves along the sleeves. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Rin's head.

"So where's Sesshomaru Rin, and why are you not with Jaken?" rin frowned then pouted.

"Jaken was being mean to me so I ran away, I should head back though lord Sesshomaru might be worried." Kagome nodded and looked into the sky for the first time. She hadn't realized how dark it had gotten. The fireflies had long since gone and the cicadas were loud in her ear. She glanced back to Renku and saw his silver eyes gleam back at her.

"I don't want you going alone. I'll drop you off do you know where he is?" rin nodded quickly and jumped to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru is by the river!" kagome smiled and stood brushing the grass blades from her baggy cargos. She walked over to Renku and roused Shippo.

"Shippo I need you to wake up." The kit slowly opened his eyes and groggily stood allowing Renku to stand and shake his fur. Kagome mounted the wolf and mentioned for Rin to sit in front of her, shippo climbed on behind and upon instinct latched his arms around kagome's waist. Kagome glanced back to see him sleep again.

"Renku are you ready?" the wolf took a minute to sniff the air before replying.

'Sesshomaru is no longer by the river he has moved further away.' Kagome nodded.

"Then we'll meet him." Kagome then wrapped her arms around Rin. Renku quickly shot through the trees silently running close enough to the river. He spotted Sesshomaru up ahead with the imp beside him. He slowed to a trot then a complete stop as he now stood behind him.

Sesshomaru had sensed the miko and the wolf for days now and when Rin had suddenly disappeared he made no move to go after her. Rin's sent had always lead to the girls. He turned to face them and saw rin getting off the wolf and running his way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he gave a curt nod and Rin squeezed his waist then ran to Jaken. Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on the miko in front of him. She had been waving to rin. Her eyes had caught his and she smiled at him then.

"Good to see you again Sesshomaru- Sama." He nodded again and watched as Rin raced back to her before the wolf took off.

"Kagome! I have something for you!" Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on the flower rin gave kagome then he became curious as kagome bent the stem of the flower and wrapped it around her wrist and thanked Rin.

"Rin." Said girl ran by his side and smiled brightly at him. Kagome gave one last good by as the wolf turned and raced into the trees. They had been running through the night when kagome felt him stop and glance around.

"What is it Renku?" the wolf growled.

'We entered Inuyasha's forest two hours ago, he is following us.' Kagome tightened her grip on Renku's mane and bit her bottom lip.

'kagome.' she closed her eyes as memories from a year ago flashed through her head along with unwanted comments. Kagome cleared her mind and could faintly hear his footsteps as he drew closer.

"Take to the sky and head for the well." The wolf leaped into the sky leaving a streak of silver flames behind him. Kagome let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. They landed in the well clearing at sun rise and kagome gently pried shippo's arms from her waist and slid from the wolf. Shippo woke a few minutes later and rubbed his eyes. With a yawn he got off Renku and looked around.

"Where are we kagome?" kagome sighed and turned to her son. She smiled lightly at how much he'd grown. He was now Rin's age a healthy young demon. He had long since grown out his puff ball ponytail it now reached the middle of his shoulders and his tail had began to look like an actual foxes tail.

"We are in Inuyasha's forest." Shippo turned to look fully at the well. Renku had been lying in front of it, kagome's bag sat beside him; he opened his eyes to look at the kit then closed them again. He nodded then went to kagome's side. Shippo now reached her elbows in height. Kagome walked over to her bag which was now black and sat her bow and arrows beside it. She sat down and sighed shippo had been sniffing the air for a while.

"What do you smell shippo?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Can't tell it's sent is complex…" he trailed off and turned to kagome.

"Like magic." Renku's head snapped up. Around his neck was an amulet that resembled a wolf's paw print with an amethyst oval in the center. It was a mark of power the highest amount of magical power. It was the mark of a wizard. Kagome glanced at the wolf. He had told her of his past. He was considered the most powerful in terms of wielding magic and spells, he was taught by tsukimori the lord of the east himself. Kagome had met him when the group was still together and carefree, four years ago when she was naïve and still in love, When she was helplessly lost in the woods. She had met him then when he was in his human form.

'_Run.' She had been blindly running through the forest she screeched as the dragon pounded the ground in an attack to throw her into the air. She had heard voices up ahead and raced faster. She came to a hill and down below she saw 0demons training. It was a fairly steep hill but she would survive if she rolled. The dragon came crashing through the trees and alerted the demons down below. Kagome's eyes widened she screamed as he attacked she tumbled over the cliff and descended down the hill rolling through the grass. She had cut her arms trying to gain leverage. The dragon was hot on her tail. She gritted her teeth and planted her feet in the grass. She pulled out her single arrow and aimed. The dragon opened his mouth revealing five jewel shards it had. Kagome poured all of her power into the arrow and fired. She heard the voices down below and a shout to aid her. When she glanced to the dragon her eyes widened it was too close and it had begun to disintegrate. She'd be burned alive. Then there were arms wrapped around her. _

"_Are you hurt?" she shook her head. She saw as he held out his hand and it began to glow and she watched as the dragon shimmer then turned into a flock of white feathers as they blew past them. The person holding her leaped into the air and landed on the clearing below and set her down. Four other demons gathered around her. _

"_Look at this strange human." One with yellow hair stated. _

"_She is miko." Another one with green hair spoke. _

"_Stand aside." They moved and a demon with snow white hair stood in front of her. His eyes were lavender with specks of blue. She recognized him immediately. She bowed. _

"_Lord Tsukimori." He seemed taken back but smiled. _

"_A miko of knowledge how is it a dragon was chasing after you?" kagome frowned. _

"_I had been running away and it sorta followed…Gomen for barging in on your training." Tsukimori grinned. _

"_Not a problem if it wasn't for Renku here you would have been a goner." She turned to the one who saved her. He was well sculpted as his haori hung open. she saw he had mid back length jet black hair and two spiked tendrils of hair that hung loosely over his right eye which she saw were the most striking silver she had ever saw. She smiled at him and bowed. _

"_arigato." He nodded and handed her the shards. _

"_Kagome!" she turned in time to see a flash of red. _

"_Lady Kagome!" she turned to Tsukimori and nodded her thanks. Inuyasha came up on them and immediately grabbed her arm. _

"_What the hell were you doing?!" he growled out completely oblivious to the audience. _

"_I…I was…why do I have to explain myself to you!?" she bit back. _

"_It's not like you care what happens to your precious shard detector!" she threw the shards at him and stormed off to the other girl in the distance. Tsukimori was suddenly angered and stood in front of Inuyasha. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled. _

"_I'm Tsukimori, lord of the east watch your mouth pup." He growled back. _

"_INUYASHA!" his ears flinched and the look of horror marred his face. Tsukimori took a step back half expecting the girl to attack. _

"_SIT!" he crashed landed into the ground. Kagome waved as they left. _

_She had been sitting on the lip of the well crying slightly when she felt the presence of another. Her head shot up and she was looking at the demon that saved her from the dragon months ago. Something was different about him now it was like his power was so strong she could practically smell it herself. _

"_You're" she noticed the amulet that hung around his neck and settled itself on his chest. _

"_Why do you put up with the half breed?" she wiped the tears. _

"_Because there is no other place for me." _

"_Then go on your own." She looked at him then. _

"_Why are you helping me? Why are you here?" he crossed his arms across his chest and turned silver eyes on her. _

"_Because I've surpassed my training and I've mastered my power. Have you?" her eyes widened. _

"_In such a short time?" he said nothing _

"_I see, well I guess you can stay." She smiled and he handed her another amulet one similar to his. _

"_This will keep a connection between us." She hesitantly placed it around her neck. He sat on the ground with his back to the well. _

"_Renku right? Tsukimori only just started training you…" she trailed off. _

"_I've already had the knowledge of magical power I just needed to learn how to channel that power. Tsukimori only taught me that, my sensei was of a greater being…one of another world completely." Kagome held the amulet in her hand. _

"_I…I want you to journey with me when I leave." _

She smiled, that day at the well Renku had sat with her talking of his training with Tsukimori and how she had interrupted a very rigid summoning spell with her dragon buddy; she laughed and told him about everyone in the group and her shattering the jewel and their journey to find all the shards and to kill Naraku. He had also showed her his wolf form, and succeeded in turning Inuyasha into the cutest puppy she ever saw. From then on they had been inseparable.

"Kagome?" she snapped out of it and focused on shippo.

"I'm sorry shippo what was that?" he sighed.

"I said it's gone." she nodded and stood. So did Renku.

'Stay here.' She nodded and watched as he ran into the trees.

"Shippo, can you smell him?" Shippo sniffed the air then shook his head.

"No." she sighed, Renku returned carrying a rusted katana with a semi broken blade. Kagome took it from him and sighed.

"You want me to use this? Why can't you just make me a sword?" the wolf glared at her.

"You need to learn how to channel your power into different weapons so you'll never be without one you know that." kagome grunted and nodded. She had been at this training since last year shortly following Naraku's death. Renku transformed and stood tall before her. He held his hand out and it glowed as a sword began to materialize in his palm. It was long slender and curved up slightly. The hilt was covered in gold thread. At the base where the sword and hilt meet was a wolf's paw print carved in a light sheen of gold. Once it materialized he set the blade in the grass. The hilt reached his collar meaning the sword was huge in size.

"Form your sword." She nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated her power and allowed it to flow into the broken sword. Her power swirled around it and the blade began to form. It was slender and sharp it looked similar to Tokijin except her blade was smaller and the hilt was covered in a white silk wrapping. She opened her eyes and took on a defensive stance.

"Take the offence kagome, attack me with a side attack." Kagome nodded and held the sword at her side. She started sprinting toward him allowing it to dust the ground. She gripped the sword tighter when she was nearly by his side she swung hard the sword coming up on his waist. A loud clanking of metal was heard as he deflected the attack with blinding speed. They held their stance.

"Good but you have to be faster. Try it again and this time, go for the left as well." She nodded and jumped back. Running again she attacked his right side only for him to deflect again then she turned and swung the sword in front of her and attacked his left, he deflected that with the palm of his hand.

"You're still to slow, try again." He released the sword and she jumped from him. The sun was low on the horizon clashes of metal on metal were heard from all around the forest. Kagome panted heavenly she finally had gotten it right. Renku smirked.

"Good job kagome now attack from above." Kagome nodded. Their training's usually last for days; kagome's endurance would be put to the test. Renku wasn't the kind to train her with breaks in between; he was just as harsh as Sesshomaru. She began running surprised she wasn't tired. She leaped into the air and held the sword high above her head. She brung it down hard and it clashed against Renku's sword. She saw him crack a smile and she retreated quickly.

"Good…now let's see you…" he grabbed the hilt of the sword and began walking, then very quickly he disappeared. Kagome took defensive, she looked around but she couldn't feel his aura. He's never done this before, he had warned her that their training would be different but she never thought he would actually attack. Her eyes widened when he was in front of her the huge sword advancing, she quickly defended and held her ground.

"…hit me." She gritted her teeth and swung her sword colliding with nothing but air. He materialized a few feet back.

"Very good reflexes. When the body is at its limit your true power comes forth." She nodded.

"again." He advanced and so did she, both swords meeting up in the center of the clearing. Shippo's nose twitched as he shot up, he had been sleeping through their training against the well. Now he sensed it, it was his sent and it was coming at a fairly fast rate, they wouldn't have a chance to escape and kagome isn't ready to face him. He jumped up.

"Kagome! He's here!" both fighters stopped in mid motion both swords barely an inch apart. Kagome felt his aura and how strong it had gotten. Then he was there standing in the clearing as well. The red fire rat haori flapped gently in the wind along with silver hair. Golden eyes flashed at her. Renku moved his sword to face him. Kagome only stood there with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my forest?" Renku saw his hand fly to rest on the hilt of tetsuiga. He would fight if he had to.

"Training." Renku said with an ease in his voice. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tetsuiga facing it toward Renku. Guilt was in his eyes but then anger replaced it.

"I thought I told you…" he ran for him and his sword met air.

"To never come back!" As he came up on kagome and swung his sword it clashed against Renku's his eyes hard and filled with anger.

"Move." Renku growled and pushed Inuyasha back and racing for him again his sword nearly slicing Inuyasha's ears off. Inuyasha ducked and lunged foreword fully intent on impaling him, his eyes widened as Renku dissipated in the form of mist. Inuyasha grunted as he slid against the ground. Renku had kicked him hard in the back. Renku glanced over to kagome and found that she had placed her bag on her shoulders and waved to him. It was time to go. Renku to another look at Inuyasha he was lifting himself off the ground. He quickly grabbed kagome and raced into the sky. Inuyasha was up within seconds.

"Oh no you don't." he raised his sword in the air and allowed the swirl of wind to surround it.

"WINDSCAR!" Renku gritted his teeth as he flew faster. Kagome was clutching his chest so hard her nails were biting into his flesh drawing blood, her lips were trembling and her eyes were wide. Renku could feel the heat on his back as Inuyasha backed up his first attack with another. They would be caught. Renku closed his eyes and concentrated as he came to a complete stop his body began to glow as the wind scar engulfed them.

Renku slid down the bark of a tree blood leaving a trail behind him. Kagome lay in his arms near death and motionless. Renku had used a transportation spell before the blunt of the attack was unleashed but he had never expected to come out so beaten. Inuyasha had grown stronger since their last run in. Renku looked down at kagome and hoped shippo had reached Tsukimori. Even though he had shielded her she was still hit. He was breathing hard and his beast threatened to come forth out of protection. This was the only time that he was beaten so badly especially from an attack of a sword. He would kill Inuyasha for this. He could smell kagome's blood and immediately checked for wounds. He saw that her arms were severely burned. No skin remained and they were blistering and bleeding. Her face had only a few scratches but she was winching and her fingers were twitching from the spasms in her arms. He growled low holding her close he tried to focus on gaining control when shippo came into the clearing panting from running. He focused on the red eyed Renku and held his breath.

"Shippo…go to the village….get some bandages and ointment if you can….go now." Shippo nodded and raced back into the forest. Renku stood and winched then slowly laid an unconscious kagome on the ground under a tree and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. Kagome had broken out into a sweat. He kneeled down and gently picked up her arm. She whimpered and slowly opened her eyes. Renku smiled then directed his attention back to her arm. He allowed his power to channel to her arm. She yelped at the pain.

"Try to be still kagome, I'm allowing my aura to heal the worst of It." she nodded, just as he finished with the other arm shippo returned.

"The elder said he refused to help demons." Renku took the stolen bandages and ointment from shippo and set them down.

"Don't worry about it, what you have here is enough." shippo took a seat beside kagome as Renku wrapped her entire arm starting from her elbow and ending at the tips of her fingers. He did this to the other arm as well. When he was done he moved in front of her.

"You won't be able to use your powers or wield a bow." She nodded and stood.

"We better get going." Renku nodded and bent down to allow Kagome on his back.

"You're not transforming?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to dress your wounds." She nodded and climbed on. Renku then hooked his arms under her legs and glanced to shippo who strapped her bag over his shoulders. When shippo was ready he leaped into the air. The second after angered villagers stormed the area.

Sesshomaru was in his study preparing for the eastern lords arrival when the sent of blood drifted past his nose it was faint almost gone. He stood and walked to window. After sniffing the air again he leaped out the window. Mixed with the sent of blood was his brothers sent and the smell of power. The sent lead him to an open grass field; the surrounding trees were blown apart and had littered the grass. Golden eyes then shifted downward to the brown splotches, after a few seconds of confirmation he kneeled down and placed two fingers over the stain and allowed his poison to drip onto it. It did exactly what he was hoping for. It sizzled and smoked.

'Demon blood.' He stood and walked to an intact tree, he placed his hand over a deep scar in the bark, closing his eyes he focused on the small aura of power surrounding the tree. He stood back and directed his attention behind him.

"The wind scar." The wind blew again bringing the sent of fresh blood and ash with it. He formed his demonic cloud and flew back westward.

Renku landed and glanced around the area. They were deep in the west almost borderline with the south. He looked behind him to shippo who had just jumped down from the trees.

"So where are we?" shippo asked looking around. Renku sniffed the air.

"We are still in the west but if we continue to go north we'll be in the southern lands." Shippo nodded and looked at kagome. She was nestled in Renku's arms, her head on his chest. She still had a high fever and they had even worse problems her burns weren't healing. Shippo knew Renku was pushing himself he had taken the blunt of the attack. His back had been badly scorched by the Wind scar's double attack, which was why he was carrying kagome. Shippo could feel all the demons behind them that were following the sent of blood. He also knew that Renku knew, and wondered why he hasn't killed them yet. Renku let loose a growl and Shippo's fur stood. Something powerful was coming at a quick rate, something evil. Renku turned and gently placed kagome in Shippo's arms. He turned and formed his sword as Naraku revealed himself.

"It's good to finally see you again." Renku noticed something off about him. That's when he saw it, his eyes lack the power that they once had four years ago. Somehow he knew that this Naraku was a fake.

"Who are you?" Naraku only smiled and directed his attention to the slumbering kagome.

"Still as beautiful…but not nearly…" his eyes caught with Renku's. Renku saw the opportunity and attacked. Naraku unleashed a barrage of tentacles and smiled wickedly as Renku sliced through them. When he reached Naraku Renku raised his sword and brung it down. Naraku blocked and Renku attacked his side pleased when he heard the ripping of flesh. Renku jumped back when Naraku's skin began to drip off his face. Anger washed over Naraku as clumps of flesh from his cheek dropped onto his haori.

"Look at what you've done! You stupid animal, you destroyed my costume!" the flesh peeled fully away revealing flawless pale smooth skin and burning wild blue eyes.

"I was hoping to have a little more fun with you before I revealed myself." Black feathers surrounded him and he was covered in a black cocoon of feathers and when they blew away seconds later a new demon stood before them. Renku gripped his sword tighter. The demon in front of him had blazing orange hair that flowed down his back in layers and his marine blue eyes glinted with evil. On his forehead was a medium sized black feather. Renku didn't wait for his introduction, instead he charged and swung. His sword was blocked by the demons clawed hand. He tossed Renku's sword and twisted his arm behind his back. The mysterious demon brung his lips to Renku's ear.

"I haven't introduced myself…" his snake like tongue lashed out against his tipped ear.

"I'm Sukinomaru, Naraku's last and final incarnation." Renku growled and thrust the demon off him. He raced to his sword and by the time he had turned around to face him again, he was looking at himself. Shocked silver eyes met their counterpart. The imposter across from him smiled wickedly and he held his hand out. Renku watched somewhat amazed as his own sword formed in the demons hands. He heard him laugh.

"Surprised? Don't be, Naraku made me perfect, he graced me with the power to transform myself into any one and anything I come in contact with. I can mirror your attacks perfectly and throw them back at you with ten times that power." he charged just as Renku did. Clanks of metal were heard around the small field. Shippo looked down to the now awake kagome. She had awoke since Sukinomaru came from Naraku's flesh. She was now watching the battle with wide eyes. One of the Renku's noticed her and smiled. The battle stopped, kagome didn't know which was which both looked exactly the same. Then in the blink of her eyes the tearing sound of flesh was heard throughout the area. She looked on in horror as one of the Renku's slumped onto the other. She saw the other Renku smile and pull his sword from his gut. His eyes connected with hers as a thud was heard. Her face paled. It was her Renku that had gotten impaled. It was her Renku that laid on the ground a fine trail of crimson making its way to her, and it was his pale silver eyes that told her to run. The poser stood in front of her smiling.

"kagome." his hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. Shippo made a move but was knocked unconscious with the back of his sword. Turning his attention back to kagome silver eyes faded into blue, his hair slowly faded from black back to its original fire orange.

"The reason why Naraku created me…" he squeezed harder as her hands wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to free herself.

"My soul purpose on this filth called earth…" fierce blue eyes collided with hers and she knew then that she was going to die. Everything that Renku taught her was jumbled in her panic. Her eyes caught with the closed ones of Renku's and tears poured from her eyes.

"Is to end your pathetic life." She heard the sword raising. She closed her eyes and let her mind clear. The minute his sword was at her stomach she opened her eyes and released her power. He was blown back but used his sword to stop himself. Kagome held a hand to her neck to ease the pain then directed her attention to the demon. He had wiped some blood from the side of his lip.

"So you're not as weak as I thought." She was running out of time. She looked over to shippo and raced to him. She removed her pendant and placed it on his chest. She had to get to Renku; her only problem was that demon. He had been standing too close to her fallen friend.

"Sukinomaru right? Why do you want me dead?" she heard him laugh.

"It's simple really, it's Naraku's last wish and even though I despise the bastard, the least I can do being his last, is to fulfill his dying request." He ran for her but she blocked with a barrier and raced to Renku. She dropped to her knees.

"Renku! Please open your eyes, cast a spell, Renku!" Tears were once again cascading down her cheeks as Sukinomaru turned and ran her way. She saw him open his eyes by an inch.

"please." He closed his eyes and his amulet began to glow. They were incased in a pure white orb that joined with shippo's and disappeared before Sukinomaru had brung his sword down on kagome. Sukinomaru stood in the clearing with his head tilted up to the sky.

"So she managed to escape." A smirk graced his lips as he dropped the blood stained sword.

"At least I managed to wound her…and I had a taste of that wonderful wolf." He licked his lips as black wings sprang from his back. He took to the sky and headed into the southern lands.

They landed by a stream. Kagome whimpered and bit her bottom lip as she held Renku's head in her lap. Shippo had managed to bandage his wound but it refused to stop bleeding. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her miko abilities. She opened her eyes shocked.

"My powers are gone." she looked down on her bandaged arms.

"What can we do?" her eyes slowly began to close as her body began to shut down. Shippo raced to her.

"Kagome? What's…" he saw the deepening red splotch on her shirt and cursed under his breath. He scented the air; there wasn't any human village near them. They were however close to the eastern lord's castle.

'He managed to come this far into the east; we are out of the west completely.' Shippo stood and picked up the amulet. Concentrating on his fox magic he formed an orb to the best of his abilities and flew in the direction of the eastern estate.

Tsukimori walked the halls in his estate calmly nodding to the maids as he went. His snow white hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. He stopped as one of his generals stopped in front of him and bowed.

"My lord there is something approaching the castle." Tsukimori nodded.

"Do you have any confirmation of what it is?" the general seemed to hesitate.

"The spy's informed me that it was an orb, it was moving at a medium speed directly for us." Tsukimori hardened his lavender eyes.

"Ready the outside troops and follow Me." once outside Tsukimori stood in front of the castle gates. The orb burst from the trees and floated in front of them.

"Are you the eastern lord?" the voice coming from the orb seemed warped and uneven. Tsukimori placed a hand over the hilt of his sword.

"yes." The general made a move but was stopped by Tsukimori's hand. The orb began to wobble and close in on itself. In a gust of wind it popped and its occupants were dropped out. Shippo shook his head and looked down at kagome and Renku. The sent of blood hit everyone in the area and they immediately stood down. Shippo raced to Tsukimori only to be stopped by the guard who grabbed both of his arms.

"Let go, they need help! Please you have to help my mother!" shippo growled and elbowed the guard in the stomach. When he dropped to the ground he raced to Tsukimori who stood his ground. Shippo then grabbed his sleeve.

"Please! You're the only one who can help, they'll die." Shippo slowly dropped his hand and walked back to kagome. Tsukimori walked over to them and surveyed the damage. The two adults were badly beaten. He focused his attention on the demon lying across the girl and shock crossed his face.

"Renku." The guards gasped.

"Take them in the castle, get Hariko now!" he shouted. He turned his attention to the trembling kit on the ground.

"Kit, on your feet." Shippo slowly stood and glanced at the blood stained ground.

"Do not look at the blood." Shippo raised his eyes to the lavender ones. Tsukimori placed his hand on shippo's shoulder.

"You did well, not many foxes can fuse their power with demon magic." Shippo nodded. Tsukimori turned.

"Do not worry they are fine now."

Sesshomaru landed his demonic cloud in front of the eastern estate, Ah Un landed behind him with Rin and Jaken on his back. The eastern lord put off his visit with him by five weeks and he wanted to know why. Tsukimori emerged from the castle and greeted him with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was beginning to wonder when you would show." His voice became serious.

"There is something I want you to see." Sesshomaru followed behind Tsukimori after setting Rin in her room. They walked to the healer's hall and stopped outside of a door.

"They have come to my castle five weeks ago so near death that my healer refused to heal them." He slid the door open to reveal kagome sitting up in her bed glancing out the window. Renku had been on the other side of the room staring at her.

"Kagome-chan how are you fairing?" Sesshomaru's ears perked and his ears focused on her. Her blue eyes caught with his.

"Nice to see you again Sesshomaru-sama, tsukimori-san I'm fine." She smiled for only a split second before it slowly dropped and her hand came and rested on her bandaged arm.

"Kagome does it still hurt?" Renku asked attempting to sit up. Kagome saw this and slowly slid from her bed. Reaching out to steady herself she winched. When she reached Renku she placed her hand on his shoulder and laid him back down.

"I'll be fine it's only third degree burns." She smiled and stood and walked to Tsukimori and bowed.

"Thank you tsukimori-san for allowing us to recover at your castle." he smiled and directed her back to bed.

"Your arms aren't fully healed, rest kagome-chan I expect you to be available for dinner tonight." She smiled at him and nodded. After tsukimori slid the door closed he turned to Sesshomaru.

"They were attacked, once by your brother the other by an Incarnation." Sesshomaru nodded. The field he had came upon that day was the remains of their battle. They were walking past a window when something caught his eye. It was a flower. Tsukimori caught him and stopped.

"Those are demon flowers, commonly known as Sakurachi, they bloom in blood." Sesshomaru found interest in this bit of information.

"In blood you say?" Tsukimori nodded.

"The souls of kind hearted demons that have passed take over Sakura flowers, those Sakura flowers then absorb into the ground, when blood is spilt over them they bloom. They tend to take on four forms, demon blood blooms a flower that has a light blue stem and bright orange and red petals. Human blood tends to have a normal looking flower with bright yellow petals. A Hanyou's flower is odd in itself, its stem is bright pink and its petals range in different sizes and are blue with orange stripes. Miko and priest blood form a very beautiful flower. The stem is a deep magenta; its petals are large with a striking pink laced with black stripes." Sesshomaru nodded now fully interested.

"You seem to know a lot Tsukimori." Sesshomaru stated curtly.

"My mother used to grow them constantly." Tsukimori stated continuing to walk.

"Blood lust?" Tsukimori chuckled.

"You could put that way." The two continued on down the halls of the castle unaware of the unseen butterflies that floated across the windows.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long to update i actually haven't had any inspiration for this story and i was literarly about to delete it before i posted chap two...the only reason i didn't was for you guys the reveiwers and for renku.

ok this chap has no plot or nothing cause i was bored with it. if you don't understand it that's your fault (and partially mine) so without further ranting heres chap two o and look over spelling and grammar

i've also written my first Naruto fic, please take a moment and read it. it's only a one shot so it shouldn't hurt you. it's Yaoi by the way. blame the belated posting of this chap on this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 Away

Kagome woke and yarned. She winched when she stretched. She took a glance at Renku, who was sleep. There was a soft knock on the door. She turned to see it slide open to reveal a beautiful neko demon. Kagome smiled but the maid had her eyes locked with the still form of Renku.

"I'm here to bathe you milady." She said in a whisper. Kagome nodded and stood. She walked over to Renku and tapped his shoulder. His eyes opened immediately and focused them on her.

"I'll be in the springs, try to not move so much." He nodded but rose to sit up and lean against the wall. The blankets pooled around his waist causing the maid to blush. She ushered kagome out of the room. They walked in silence to the springs. Kagome sighed as she submerged herself within the warm waters. The maid gently took one of her bandaged arms and began to unwrap it. Kagome saw the pinkish tone her arm had, and adverted her gaze. She slowly submerged the arm in the water and reached for the other arm, when she was done; she left kagome to her bath.

Renku sighed and glanced out the window. He saw a human girl sitting in the garden along with shippo by her side. They were engaged in conversation. He heard the door slowly slide open. The neko servant peeked in.

"Milord, I have been instructed to show you to your new room." Renku nodded and stood grabbing kagome's huge bag on the way.

"Please allow me…" she reached for the bag but Renku shook his head.

"You couldn't possibly lift this." She nodded and led him to another room. It was located near the entrance hall and hot springs. She stopped outside the door.

"I'm terribly sorry but milord has instructed you and the miko to share this room…" she adverted her gaze. Renku sighed.

"It's alright." She slid the door open and bowed.

Kagome looked at her arms through the warm waters. They were terribly red and they hurt. She closed her eyes. The gash in her side made herself gasp. The neko demon returned.

"Milady may i?" the neko gestured toward her. Kagome nodded.

"What's your name?" the maids ears perked.

"It's yuka milady." Kagome smiled.

"And I am Kagome, not milady." Yuka smiled and helped kagome from the springs. She dried her with a fluffy towel and rubbed her arms in a healing cream that stung and rewrapped her arms in bandages. She then gave her a white yukata and led her to the room. Yuka stopped outside the room. She bowed to kagome.

"Wait here please." Kagome nodded. a few seconds later Renku slid the door open. He stopped in front of kagome.

"It's decided, we are leaving after breakfast." Kagome nodded and watched him disappear. The maid returned and pulled her into the room. Laid out on the bed was a long pink kimono. Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry but do you have our clothes ready? I'm not a fan of long kimono's or bright colors that can give us away... or skirts" kagome whispered the last part more to herself, Yuka nodded. She walked to the dresser and pulled out pants similar to sesshomaru's, and held them up to kagome. They were dark blue in color, and were not as puffed at the ankles, two silver lines trailed down the side of each leg.

"Like this kagome?" kagome smiled and nodded.

"Exactly like that thank you." Kagome slipped them on then her bra. Yuka handed her a small shirt. It was short sleeved and dark blue. It was strikingly similar to a kimono. The neck was buttoned at the side. The button's were silver and trailed over the collar and stopped just beneath the breast. The entire shirt seemed to be covered in silver embroidery akin to vines. Kagome gaped at it.

"This is beautiful." She touched the soft silk.

"It used to belong to the lords Sister; she passed on many years ago." Yuka said as she handed it to kagome. Kagome looked at her.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be wearing this?" yuka smiled at kagome.

"Of course it is." She said. Kagome slipped it on and smiled.

"Do you need anything else?" Yuka asked. Kagome glanced around the room. She spotted her bag by the bed and walked over to it. She dug through it and pulled out three water bottles.

"Can you please fill these with water?" yuka smiled.

"Of course, would you like some food for your trip as well?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes thank you." just then the door slid open to reveal a wet Renku. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around his waist and his jet-black hair clung to his shoulders and back. Whatever wounds he had were gone and all that was left were red and slightly puffed skin. Yuka blushed madly. Kagome walked up to him and touched his stomach where there should have been a nasty scar oozing with blood and dead skin.

"Did you use magic?" kagome asked tracing the red jagged circle. Renku shook his head, water droplets falling from his hair onto his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, did you use your powers?" kagome thought back to when they were escaping but she couldn't remember anything after fainting at the spring.

"Sorry I don't remember I fainted when we stopped at the spring. Shippo was the only one who could have brought us here." Renku nodded and grabbed her hand from his chest.

"Did you get enough rest?" she smiled up at him.

"Yep! My arms look like your stomach, so with the help of my powers I should be fine by tomorrow, but I still need to take it easy on my side." His lip twitched in a tiny smile. Kagome stepped back and smiled to yuka.

"Is sesshomaru-sama still here?" yuka nodded careful not to look at the attractive demon behind kagome.

"He is with Lord Tsukimori in the study, they whish to not be disturbed." Kagome nodded. She grabbed Yuka's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Renku, I have some clothes for you in the bag, there's also some healing cream." He nodded and kagome slid the door closed.

"You are very lucky kagome." kagome stopped and turned to look at Yuka with a confused expression.

"For what?" kagome asked. Yuka smiled gently her blue eyes sparkling.

"For having such a protective mate." Yuka said while a small blush formed on her cheeks. Kagome was speechless. She allowed her mouth to hang for a total of five seconds before closing it slowly.

"I'm sorry…mate?" kagome asked to confirm what Yuka had said. Yuka nodded then frowned a bit.

"Is he not your mate?" Yuka asked. She tugged kagome along walking slightly in front of her. Kagome was silent for some time and Yuka thought she would not answer.

"No, he isn't my mate, he's my guardian." Yuka smiled to herself.

"You two are very close. It's hard to imagine that you wouldn't be." Now it was kagome's turn to blush.

"I didn't think it looked that way." Yuka turned slightly to see kagome's blush.

"No one has thought of you that way." Yuka said. It was more of a comment then question.

"No, many village elders think we are mates when Renku is in that form. They wouldn't let us in the village." Yuka stopped outside two huge doors and turned to kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome smiled.

"I'm human Yuka, it's forbidden in some villages to simply be around demons." Yuka shrugged.

"I don't see the problem, people should be free to love who they want." Yuka stated. Kagome smiled.

"I guess so." yuka nodded and pulled the large doors open. They revealed a vast garden. Shippo looked back and ran towards her. He collided with Kagome's stomach.

"Kagome! I was so scared, they wouldn't let me see you" Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too shippo." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glade, you managed to save both our lives, I'm proud of you." Shippo blushed.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin called out running her way. When she was close enough she hugged kagome too.

"I missed you too. Is Renku ok?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too Rin, Renku is fine." As if on que, Renku gracefully landed beside Kagome. Yuka gasped. Rin looked up at him then hid behind kagome. Kagome laughed.

"You've never seen Renku in his human form have you Rin?" Rin nodded still behind kagome.

"He's still the same. Just think of it this way, Sesshomaru-sama and Renku are opposites. You'd be scared if Sesshomaru were to suddenly change into his demon form right?" Rin nodded.

"With Renku he's always in his demon form because it's convenient for him. You rarely ever see his human form, just as you rarely see Sesshomaru's demon form." There was a long silence as Rin took in the information. Then she brimmed with happiness. She ran from kagome to Renku who scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. Rin laughed as she buried her hands in his silk hair. He looked at kagome and she nodded. Silver flames found either side of his ankles as he hopped into the air. Yuka placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Is that safe for Rin-chan?" Yuka asked as Kagome smiled.

"Renku won't let her fall." Kagome stated. Renku flew slowly only a few feet from the ground. Rin's laughter filled the air.

Sesshomaru glanced out the window towards the source of Rin's Laughter. He saw a demon with black hair flying slowly towards kagome who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The maid was returning to the castle. Beside kagome sat the fox kit. The demon clad in white Hakamas landed in front of kagome and let Rin down. Rin turned and thanked the demon before tugging the fox kit who stood and allowed himself to be dragged by Rin who took him into the flower patch. The demon sat beside kagome then lay across her lap.

"They look like a family." Tsukimori stated behind sesshomaru, looking at the same scene.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated. A thought struck him as he continued to look.

"Are they mated?" Sesshomaru stated.

"No." Sesshomaru turned to face Tsukimori who smiled.

"Renku has never had any romantic feelings for Kagome, nor she for him." Sesshomaru pondered Tsukimori's words.

"Interesting." Tsukimori nodded

"They are too close to be mates." Tsukimori said Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door.

"Sesshomaru please stay another day. It's lonely here without Mao and kauri to keep me company." Sesshomaru kept walking and Tsukimori smiled.

Renku looked up into the branches of the tree. He raised his hand as if to reach for one but noticed the sun shining through the leaves creating splotches on his palm. Kagome who had been watching Shippo and Rin looked down. She smiled.

"Renku, where are we going from here?" kagome asked. He let his hand down to rest on his stomach then sat up and leaned slightly on Kagome's shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the crisp air and warm sun.

"There is something I need to get." Kagome nodded. Her eyes focused on the TaiYoukai walking their way. He stopped in front of them. His golden eyes focused on kagome then to Renku. Renku opened his eyes enough to acknowledge Sesshomaru.

"Wolf I whish to speak with you." Renku opened is eyes fully and glared at the demon lord.

"As do I dog." A growl ripped from Sesshomaru's mouth, followed by a growl from Renku. Kagome smiled weakly then stood.

"Please don't fight." She walked off to join Rin who was covering Shippo in flowers.

Sesshomaru looked down on Renku; he had re closed his eyes.

"You wanted to talk." Sesshomaru glared at Renku.

"Watch your tongue. I whish to know why you haven't mated the miko." Renku chose that time to open his eyes.

"Tsukimori should have told you." Renku stated.

"He has, I whish to hear from you." Sesshomaru said.

"Why, do you want to court her?" Renku said glaring up at him. Sesshomaru let out a grunt.

"I do not whish to infatuate myself with a human." Sesshomaru glanced kagome's way then back to Renku.

"I don't love her." Renku said.

"Our bond is too close to be mates. If I were to mate her, our relationship would crumble before it even has a chance to begin." Sesshomaru was now focusing on Kagome. She was placing a flower in Rin's hair. Shippo was lying in the grass behind them.

"I see."

"Tell me something Sesshomaru, why do you allow Rin to follow you? Do you whish to mate her when she comes of age?" Sesshomaru growled.

"When the time comes I will leave her in a human village." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you really think she'll stay? You should have done that the moment you revived her." Sesshomaru turned on his heel to walk away.

"I need a favor." Renku said with a serious tone in his voice. Sesshomaru turned his head towards Renku.

"I need to retrieve something, I don't want to take kagome, it's too dangerous, I whish to leave her with you." Sesshomaru turned fully to Renku.

"Leave the human with Tsukimori." Renku growled.

"If I wanted her here I wouldn't have asked you. I only ask that you take her to the well." Renku stated.

"Afraid of Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Renku stood and looked to the sky.

"No, kagome is terrified of him. I've been training her; she can defend herself with anything she touches. She shouldn't be much of a problem for you." Renku stated.

"Are you implying that I take her with me because I can transport her safely to the well, Inuyasha will not back down simply because I am there." Sesshomaru said. Renku simply shook his head.

"Just say no, I don't have time to decipher your comments." Renku said. He began walking towards kagome.

"The woman may accompany me." Sesshomaru stated. Renku nodded.

"Kagome." Renku said softly. Sesshomaru was about to make a comment about how weak human hearing was when kagome looked their way and waved.

"She shouldn't be able to hear you from this distance." Sesshomaru stated looking at the wolf.

"I told you I trained her." Kagome was standing in front of Renku now. He placed a hand on her head.

"We'll leave tomorrow, let's go in." she smiled and nodded.

It was rather quiet at the large table. The day had gone by rather quickly; every one was either getting ready to leave or training. Kagome had just finished training with Renku. Now they were all stationed at the long cherry wood dining table. Kagome picked at her food with a sigh.

"Is the food not to your liking kagome-chan?" Tsukimori asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"I love it." to prove her point she picked up a bite sized ball of squid and chewed it down. Kagome excused herself and walked to the room. She began packing her bag placing two more pairs of pants and shirts into the bag. Renku came in and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. She turned her head up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Renku stepped to the window and looked up into the night sky.

"I need to get something tomorrow." He said.

"Sure, what time do you want to leave?" kagome asked placing an urn with healing cream into the bag.

"I'm not taking you." He stated still looking out the window. Kagome stopped mid motion and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked not believing what he said.

"It's too dangerous, I'll be traveling at altitudes that will kill you." kagome hung her head. His thumb and index fingers were around her chin in seconds craning her head up to face him.

"I'm leaving you in the care of Sesshomaru, I will return for you in four weeks." He said. Kagome allowed her eyes to widen.

"S-Sesshomaru? Why?" she asked not seeing the real reason why he would leave her with the TaiYoukai of the west.

"I trust him more than Tsukimori, Tsukimori can be a bit perverted at times." He said. His hand never left her chin. He tilted her face slightly to the side and leaned to her ear.

"Do not cause him problems." He leaned back and released her chin. Kagome frowned and continued to pack the bag. When she was finished, she turned toward him.

"What exactly are you getting?" she asked. She had begun to close the draperies. He fixed her with a stare.

"A weapon." He stated. Kagome frowned. She opened the huge window and walked out on the patio. Renku joined her. He didn't answer her question in stead he pulled her into the room and closed the window. He walked to the door.

"I'll be gone long before you wake. The pendant will keep us emotionally connected." Kagome thought about it.

"So you'll be able to know if I'm in pain?" he nodded. Then he cracked a smile.

"And if you're experiencing love." He added. Kagome turned red.

"Hey!" he chuckled and slid the door open.

"Don't worry kagome, you'll enjoy yourself." He took a step then stopped.

"I'm taking shippo with me." this made kagome gasp.

"You are? I thought…" she trailed off.

"Kagome, shippo can withstand it." he said. He smiled.

"Get some sleep, Sesshomaru plans on leaving early, before the sun rises." She nodded and waved. He slid the door close behind him. Kagome huffed and changed into a sleeping yukata. She lay down on the futon and peered at the ceiling. She grasped the pendant that hung over her chest and sighed.

"Be safe." She whispered before closing her eyes and submitting to sleep.

Kagome groaned when a foot was placed in her side.

"Woman wake up." Kagome rolled over onto her stomach and slowly opened her eyes. She focused on the black boots then her eyes traveled up to the white Hakamas then the blue and yellow sash secured around the black armor that covered his chest. Two swords met her tired eyes as they continued to ascend. The smooth skin of his neck melded into his silky feminine jaw line that seemed tightened in frustration and the soft magenta stripes that were perfectly placed on his cheeks seemed darker than normal. Finally, her semi conscious mind registered the harsh golden eyes that were smoldering into hers. She jumped up, the action irritated her still healing side. She winched then corrected herself in front of him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." He tilted his head ever so slightly then nodded.

"We will leave soon, get ready now miko." She nodded and scurried to gather her bathing supplies and clothes. When she was done, she changed into an outfit similar to the pants set before except they were black with smooth red linings. The shirt was decorated with red leaves. Kagome placed her sleeping yukata in the bag and heaved it over her shoulders. When she arrived at the front, Tsukimori was quietly talking with sesshomaru. Yuka was at her side.

"I bid you a fair trip kagome." she handed kagome a small pouch.

"It's not much." Yuka said. Kagome smiled and dumped the contents of the pouch in her open palm. A small bracelet made from a thick leather cord dropped out. Attached to it was the outline of a cat made of wood. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Thank you, it must have taken you a while." Yuka smiled.

"No time at all kagome." Yuka stated. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"I'll treasure it Yuka, thank you so much." she released Yuka of her tight embrace and stepped back to Sesshomaru's side. She waved to Tsukimori.

"Thank you Tsukimori-san for allowing me and Renku to stay here, I'm sorry we over stayed our welcome." She said as she bowed. Tsukimori smiled.

"Don't worry kagome; a little company is nice once in a while. Please feel free to return." He assured her then turned and placed his arm around Yuka.

"Yuka, do me a favor and bring me some sake." He laughed as they disappeared into the castle. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was glaring up at the sky. Ah-Un reins were rested loosely in his hand. Rin was already atop the dragon. Kagome walked to his side. He looked at her then began walking down the path that led away from the castle. Kagome followed choosing to walk beside Ah-Un. They were walking for about five hours when Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome had given Rin a water bottle and one for herself. Sesshomaru scented the air before turning towards the wooded shade of trees. Kagome gulped down the remains of her bottle and quickly placed it in her bag. She caught up with sesshomaru.

"Why aren't we taking the main road?" she asked him. He didn't answer. Kagome frowned and slowed down and resumed her place by the dragon. Rin had been unbelievably quiet. When she looked over, she found that Rin was sleep. Kagome looked to the sky. The sun wasn't even at its high point. It was still early morning. She sighed as her stomach let loose a grumble. She looked around and spotted an apple tree. She quickly set her bag on the back of Ah-Un who protested only once and then ran in front of Sesshomaru. She stopped in front of the tree. She placed a hand on the bark then stepped back. Sesshomaru stopped to see what the strange woman was doing. He watched as she kneeled down then sprung forward heading directly for the tree. She ran half way up the bark then grabbed a branch and swung herself upward landing perfectly on the branch. She smiled and plucked three apples. She jumped from the branch and landed on her butt.

"ouch." She protested. She spotted the curious gaze of the TaiYoukai.

"Where did you learn that?" he stated.

"Renku taught me, I'm surprised it actually worked. I haven't done that in a year."

"Hn." He caught the apple that was flung to him. He eyed her suspiciously watching her take a bite of her own. He continued walking tucking the apple in his sleeve.

They stopped again when the sun had just stared to set. Sesshomaru led them to a small cave. Rin was picking the flowers that were in front of the cave. Kagome sat near her. Sesshomaru had gone off. Rin had just waked from her all day nap. Kagome wondered if it was because Rin was getting older. Kagome smiled when a flower crown was placed on her head.

"Some day you'll be my new mom, and you'll wear a real crown." Rin said smiling. Kagome couldn't help but blush. Rin had just categorized her with the demon lord as mates as lovers and as Rin's new parents. The blood that flowed to her cheeks was too much for the miko. She stood and walked to the cave getting the apple she had picked hours before.

"Hey Rin are you hungry?" Rin turned her way and smiled. She ran to kagome and placed a flower bracelet around her wrist before taking the apple and racing back into the flowers. Kagome smiled. The Pendant that hung around her neck grew warm and kagome placed her hand on it. Then a gush of emotion swept over her. It was happiness. Renku was happy. She had to think for some reason for this. He had said that her body couldn't withstand where he was going. He must be high up somewhere, but why would he be happy so far into the sky?

Kagome sighed and released the pendant. She patted the dragon's two heads before scouting the wide area around the cave for some firewood. She stared the fire and emptied a water bottle into a small pot that she placed over the fire. Sesshomaru returned with a deep brown package. He handed it to kagome. She opened it slowly revealing sliced and cut meat. She smiled brightly at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." he curtly nodded. Kagome set the package aside and dug through her bag. She pulled out a soup pack. She turned back to the meat and placed some of it into the boiling water. She felt the eyes of the demon lord on her as she worked. She placed the contents of the pack into the water and waited for everything to boil together. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

When it was done, she pulled out bowls from her bag. She spooned the soup into the bowls. She handed one to Rin who gladly accepted. Then she turned towards sesshomaru, she hesitated but held out the bowl to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to try?" He looked at the bowl as if it were poisoned. Kagome frowned a bit but drew her hand back. She ate her own bowl without complaints. When dinner was finished she gathered everything and took it to the lake near by to clean and wash the pot and bowls. She also refilled the water bottles. When she returned she took out her sleeping bag and invited Rin. Rin snuggled into kagome's chest and quickly fell asleep. Kagome leaned on her elbow and looked into the orange flames of the fire. White movement caught her attention as Sesshomaru rose from his spot in the near back of the cave. He came and sat across from her on the other side of the fire.

"How long has the wolf trained you?" he asked. Kagome perked up finally he had spoken more that a word to her and she was more than grateful.

I've been training with Renku for the four years I've known him." Kagome replied.

"What areas?" he asked.

"Well I've mastered the bow and my powers, I've been working on swordsmanship, i can use my powers to make any weapon I want." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was silent. He then pulled out a branch from the fire and tossed it to kagome. She barely caught it. She sat up looking from the branch to sesshomaru.

"Make a sword." He said sounding bored. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. The branch turned a purple color before shifting and changing into a mediocre metal sword. Kagome frowned at it.

"Swords and daggers made from wood like this one doesn't last long, they break too quickly." Kagome said. Sesshomaru only inclined his head towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hn." Kagome could tell that there was something more on his mind.

"You do not love him?" he stated. Kagome could hear the mild curiosity in his voice. She looked down into the fire.

"In a way I do, but I'm not emotionally involved with him. Renku, he's dear to me just like shippo and Rin are…" she trailed off not sure to tell him the rest. When his golden eyes flickered to her, she blushed only slightly. She continued.

"He was there for me." she had thrown the sword back into the fire watching it change back to wood and burn.

"It was when the group was still together. We had literally just finished off Naraku. It wasn't even a week after his death when I confessed how I felt about Inuyasha." this had caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Inuyasha was mad at me at the time, I had accidentally killed kikyo. So when I confessed he went overboard. I had ran from him then. I was young and I hadn't started training yet. It started raining; I had found a small cave to hide in..." She trailed off. Sesshomaru's gaze was uncomfortable now. She didn't care. The tears of that day caught up to her. She sniffled.

"Renku was the one who pulled him off me." Kagome turned her head slightly to hide her shame.

"The group disbanded after that. He never said he was sorry, I felt pitiful, for a while I stopped eating, I was literally withering away. Renku said that he felt hopeless for the first time. There was nothing he could do so he sent me home. I stayed there and got back on track with school. When I returned I felt better about myself and managed to put it behind Me." she frowned.

"As a result, I'm terrified of him." She clutched her shoulder. The pendent radiated peaceful waves that calmed her somewhat.

"I can't bring myself to fight him, every time I try he always reminds me, tells me I'm nothing compared to her, that I'm worthless." Kagome yawned as she did her shirt lifted slightly revealing to Sesshomaru the start of three glossy raised marks. They curled around her side and disappeared upwards and towards her back. She lay down and smiled down at Rin.

"You're the first person I've ever told this to." Sesshomaru felt a tinge of pride weld into his chest. He nodded. He wanted to know why they group parted. It was Inuyasha's stupidity. He somehow felt pity for her. Inuyasha had taken her virginity out of anger as revenge. He honestly couldn't call himself his brother. He watched as Kagome played with Rin's Hair.

"What is that scar?" Kagome jerked her head, Shock written across her features.

"How…did you…" Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Inuyasha wasn't exactly gently with me; he did some horrible things to me. In all honesty, I should be dead now." Kagome smiled at him.

"But somehow Renku managed to keep me alive long enough to get to Tsukimori-san." Her eyes trailed back to Rin.

"Do you loath him?" Kagome's eyes caught with his. They were silent for a while.

"Some part of me does. I wanted to share that moment with someone that I truly loved. He took that away from me. I' don't loath him. I just hate him. I hate that his eyes were red it was her name that he yelled to me, and my tears and screams did nothing to stop him. I hate him for what he's done." Sesshomaru stood and walked around the fire to stand in front of her.

"Turn." She turned slowly turning her back to him. Sesshomaru kneeled and touched the back of her shirt. Kagome realized what he wanted to see. She nodded once. He lifted the shirt as high as it would go. It revealed to him the tree scars on her back. They started at the top of her right shoulder and trailed down her back in a curve that ended on her left side. He touched them and found that they were raised slightly off her skin. He also noticed a huge jagged scar on her left side. It was red and glossed against her skin. He touched that too.

"That's from Sukinomaru." Sesshomaru pulled her shirt down and kagome turned to face him. He had not moved from his kneeling position so he was eye level with her. She smiled.

"I'm alive and that's all that matters to me now. If I worry about the past too much it'll jeopardize they way I fight." Sesshomaru nodded.

"How long do you train?" he asked.

"I train however long Renku likes. My longest was a week and a half non-stop. Renku doesn't go easy on me. I have to be on my guard even around him. He likes to surprise me a lot. That's how I learnt how to scale that tree. If I don't eat then I won't until the training is over. He's pushed me to limits I didn't even knew I had." Sesshomaru only stood and walked back around the fire to his spot on the other wall across from her.

"Sleep." He caught her off guard but she snuggled close to Rin and allowed her eyes to drift shut

* * *

well there it is i guess if im in a good mood i'll make a chapter 3...

don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not updating in a while this chap is kinda short...cause i was going for the dramatical ending...read and please review! cause reviewsfuel for my soul!!!

i apologise for the spelling errors

* * *

Chapter 3 goodbye my dear child

When kagome opened her eyes, the dying fire dimly lighted the small cave and she was the only one there. She stood and stretched before rolling up her sleeping bag and placing it back in her bag. When she walked out the cave the rays of the sun temporarily blinded her. She held her hand over her eyes to shield them from the rays. She looked around the perimeter of the cave. No one not even ah-un was around, she looked to the surrounding forest and noticed that it was dead silent. She looked ahead again and saw a blinding light coming her way. Thinking quickly kagome grabbed a fallen branch and it formed into a rod. She held it in front of her just as a sword came crashing down on it. Silver whips of hair surrounded her briefly before they too disappeared. Kagome quickly scanned the area and dropped the now broken rod. She didn't have enough time to form another weapon as she jumped out of the way just as the blur of silver hit the spot where she was standing seconds ago. She rolled and looked frantically around her for the enemy. She couldn't find the aura anywhere. She stood and dodged out of the way just as another flash crashed down on the ground. She had to think fast. Her opponent was faster than she was and clearly more powerful. She studied her possible outcomes.

'One, I could try to take him head on. Two, I could call for help. Three, I could run as far as I can and take him out with a long ranged attack. Four, abandon ship.' She thought as she jumped out the way again. She dodged behind a bush and formed it into a large shield.

"Plan one fail." She didn't even think about plan two. There was just no one in the indefinite area that could help her.

"So I guess it's three." She turned and ran just as her shield blew up. She couldn't hear a thing except her feet against the moist ground. She was very careful not to get snagged on a branch. If her opponent were demon, her blood would give her right away. She needed this plan to work. She knew that there was a small drop in the ground. She had seen it on their way. That's the main reason she chose to run backwards, she had already seen the ground they had covered earlier. Suddenly the blinding orb was in front of her. She was still running. The orb remained in place as if it were running with her. Her eyes widened.

'no way.' She screamed as she fell down dropping into the very ditch she was looking for. She rolled and tumbled down the small but steep hill and crashed into the bark of a tree. Pain radiated through her left arm. It had been crushed against the bark. She gasped at the new pain. The orb returned and bobbed in front of her.

"Are you mocking me?" she said through clenched teeth. She forced her body up and stood on shaky legs. She composed herself and called her powers. The lavender colored bow formed in her hand. She used her other to form an arrow. He notched the arrow in the bow and began to pull back the string. Pain flowed through her arm. She gasped and dropped the bow and arrow. They disappeared in a wisp of light fog. The orb saw it's opportunity and shot towards her. Kagome bent back her head nearly touching the ground behind her. Holding out her hands, she caught the fast moving ball of light. It burned her hands, but she managed to channel her powers into it. The orb began to grow bigger and bigger until she let it go. It hovered over her before crashing onto her stomach. Dust flew up everywhere and kagome closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was well aware of the large amount of weight on her gut. When she looked at her stomach, she gasped. Sesshomaru was sitting on her stomach analyzing her face. She gave up with a sigh and rested her head on the ground looking up at the sky.

"So it was you." she received no answer.

"You want to give me an explanation as to why you broke my arm?" she heard a small snort.

"I am not responsible for your brainless acts, you should have seen it coming, I take it that was your plan? To have me…" he sounded so high of himself

"Slip and fall the way you did…utterly preposterous." The weight left her stomach and she sigh with relief. She then felt herself being lifted. She looked up to see two golden orbs glaring at her.

"So is this the reward I get for catching you?" she asked. Sesshomaru pinched his claws that rested on the underside of her thigh and she yelped. He began walking back towards the cave.

"so why did you attack me soon as I got up?" kagome wouldn't dare look into his eyes or at his face, she was afraid of the ' if looks could kill' theory. She was in a time where that can actually happen. She waited for his response. He gave an audible sigh.

"Humans are disorientated when they first wake; I wanted to test your training." She would have crossed her arms over her chest but both where in pain. When she looked down to see why she gasped. Her palms were covered in burns. Small boils lifted from the skin, and they were bleeding slightly, kagome winched.

"This hurts." She whispered to herself.

"So Sesshomaru how was my training?" he looked down at her then. He studied her face and stopped. Kagome looked at him baffled by his sudden stop. He walked to a tree and gently propped her against it. Her questioning eyes made him stop for only a brief second. He gently took her broken arm. Kagome was surprised he was being so gentle. He held out his other hand and it began to glow a pale blue. He held it over her arm and kagome gasped. It was as if someone was pouring warm water on her wounds. The feeling was like being at a hot spring. The warmth stopped and kagome looked to see that his eyes were on her. His hand that was holding her arm slowly slid down and cupped her hand. He held out his other, his eyes never leaving hers. She slowly placed her hand in his. The pale blue light returned as did the warm feeling. A small blush tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Your training so far is satisfactory do not always assume your enemy will follow your lead." He said. Kagome nodded and waited for him to heal her hands.

"Sesshomaru I was wondering about something…" kagome looked up but his eyes were focused on her hands. She continued.

"About Rin, what are you going to do? She's getting older every day…and she seems to be drawn to shippo." His hand suddenly gripped hers harder and she flinched at the sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry to pry." She fell silent. He finished healing her hands and stood.

"It's getting late; if you do not want to be left behind I suggest you keep up." He turned his back to her and began walking. Kagome followed without another word. They made it to the cave where Rin and Ah Un were waiting.

"Kagome!" Rin ran and launched herself into kagome. Kagome smiled and patted her head.

"Hey Rin." She could see Sesshomaru out the corner of her eye as he left them in the small area.

* * *

Renku leapt upwards towards the top of the mountain, Shippo behind him. They had been scaling this mountain for the last few hours.

"Why don't we just fly?" shippo questioned. Renku stopped on a ledge much too small to support his weight.

"We'll be seen." He said as he leapt again. Shippo's brow rose. He looked up at the wolf in question.

"By what?" shippo asked. He kept his voice low, if something was in the mountain he surly didn't want to be seen.

"The mountain dragon, a very powerful and large beast. Waking him could mean death. Watch your feet be sure no more rocks fall." Shippo nodded and leapt to the same ledge Renku was on.

"So where is this weapon?" Renku turned his head.

"In the dragons' stomach. If we are to be successful the dragon needs to stay dormant." Shippo gulped and a sudden though struck him.

"Renku this mountain wouldn't be the dragon would it?" he asked as they jumped further and higher.

"Yes it is." Shippo grew pale. They had been scaling the dragon all along. One wrong move and they would die.

"Were like fleas to him…" Renku suddenly stopped and shippo had to land on top of him to keep from falling.

"Do not move an inch. Limit your breathing and stay on my back." shippo gripped Renku's fur tightly.

"The dragon is awake." Renku leapt lightly and landed on another small ledge his paws barely touching the ground. The mountain moved slowly in and out. The dragon was breathing. Shippo tried to not breathe too hard. He could see that they were already nearing the top. Renku jumped again then crouched.

"Shippo do me a favor, don't breathe until I tell you to." Shippo nodded and took a huge gulp of air and held it. Renku dove into the air and climbed high before sharply turning and shooting forward just as the dragon's head came into view. It opened its mouth to roar and Renku boosted their speed and shot into the dragon's mouth.

* * *

Kagome shot up and held on to her amulet. She looked around the cave frantically before her eyes settled on Sesshomaru. He was closer than he thought he was. In fact, he was sitting in front of her. Kagome gasped and backed away until her back was to the cave's wall. Her breathing became normal again and be placed her hand on her forehead. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the cave. Kagome sighed and looked down at Rin who was curled into a ball in front of her under the warmth of her sleeping bag. She had another nightmare. She lay back on the sleeping bag. She couldn't get back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling of the cave for what seemed like hours. Then she slowly slid from the bag careful to not wake rin. She found Sesshomaru sitting in the grass looking up at the full moon, His hair blowing gently in the soft breeze. Kagome felt herself ogling at him. She walked slowly towards him.

"May I sit next to you?" he only glanced at her then back at the moon kagome took this as a yes and sat beside him. They stayed silent for a while.

"You have nightmares." Kagome frowned.

"Yea, sometimes they're worst than others." Neither one looked away from the moon.

"It does not affect your training?" he asked. She smirked.

"no." there was another long silence. He stood suddenly, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"What's wrong?" kagome asked. She hadn't used her powers since what happened and she wasn't sure if she should. She saw Sesshomaru take a step forward and to the side standing completely in front of her. Chuckling penetrated the small area.

"Your nose is as sharp as ever demon lord." Kagome looked up and saw Sukinomaru hovering in the sky. His blue eyes caught with hers. His orange mane was in a low ponytail and his bangs were pulled back revealing the black feather on his head. He had black bat wings that disappeared behind his back as he landed in front of them.

"It's been a while kagome. It would have been a shame if you'd died so quickly." He cracked a smile then frowned looking at sesshomaru.

"You're in the way, move" he stated while launching himself toward sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and blocked his attack. Sukinomaru jumped back and chuckled. He held his hand out and in his palm was a ball of flames. He jumped and threw it. It flew directly over sesshomaru's head.

"pointless." Sesshomaru stated as he ran for him again.

"Not entirely." Sesshomaru looked behind him to find that the ball was heading for kagome. She held her hands out and a barrier formed disintegrating the ball. Sukinomaru landed in front of her and reached out to grab her. Kagome jumped back and ran straight for him. She jumped and kicked him, he blocked with his forearms.

"Not bad for a human." He charged again. Kagome did so as well. Sesshomaru was slightly bewildered how can she fight so well against a demon of his caliber. She wasn't using any weapons either. A snap was heard and he analyzed kagome's body checking for any breaks. He found none his eyes focused on Sukinomaru who threw his shattered armor on the ground. He caught what she had done.

'She's focusing her powers in her hands and feet.' Sesshomaru attacked Sukinomaru from the back. He turned and blocked his attack just as he blocked kagome's.

"I thought I told you that you're in the way!" Sukinomaru grabbed sesshomaru's arm and spun him three times before tossing him into the forest. Sesshomaru retaliated by quickly grabbing Sukinomaru's hair jerking him along with him. Both went crashing through the trees going further and further away from kagome. Kagome sunk to her feet and rubbed her ankles.

"That hurt." Kagome stood and began running when something in the grass caught her eye. She stopped and allowed herself to gasp.

Sesshomaru stood and faced Sukinomaru who only smile and begun laughing.

"You stupid dog. It would have been wise if you would have stayed out of it, now I have to kill you." he held his hand in front of him and formed a sword identical to Tokijin.

"Let's have some fun." He charged and collided his sword with sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru was surprised that his sword had the same demonic aura as his own.

"You seem surprised." Sukinomaru stated as he attacked. Sesshomaru dodged then sent his sword through Sukinomaru slicing apart flesh and organ. Sukinomaru only laughed.

"I thought I could stall you longer, though by now I'm sure she's already dead." With that, the body turned to smoke. Sesshomaru cursed he had fallen into his trap. She swiftly turned and accessed the smoke coming up from the trees several miles away.

Kagome skidded across the ground and blocked as Sukinomaru landed another blow. She was surprised when the real one came up from out of the ground and attacked head on; she was loosing energy but kept fighting. Occasionally her eyes would shift to the cave entrance hoping Rin wouldn't come out. She blocked another attack with her forearms. Sukinomaru jumped back and growled.

"This is getting me no where." Sukinomaru growled. He charged with a plan in mind. Once he was just three feet in front of her, he formed a large bladed sword and held it over his head. He was going to slice her in half. Kagome's eyes widened. She wouldn't be able to block that and he was too close for her to run. She shielded herself any way.

"That's not going to work!" he brung it down. Kagome closed her eyes and began to silently prey. She felt the heat from his sword, then a loud clanking was heard and she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was blocking his sword. His eyes were hard as they stared into blazing blue ones. Sukinomaru growled.

"How dare you! How… dare… you! Move you stupid mutt!" Sukinomaru put more force down on his sword causing sesshomaru's sword to bend down slightly.

"Fine then I'll just slice you both in half!" in his other hand another large sword formed and he threw that one toward Sesshomaru. Kagome screamed. At this rate, both of them would be impaled. She dropped to her knees and watched as the Sword went through sesshomaru and stopped just at her forehead. Sesshomaru was holding the sword with his other hand, stopping the sword from cracking her skull. Kagome quickly saw the opening she needed and grabbed a handful of grass, which she turned into small star daggers. She threw them and they lodged into Sukinomaru's side. He hissed and jumped back. Sesshomaru kneeled on one foot. Kagome quickly went to him.

"Sesshomaru! Are you ok?" kagome was beginning to panic. Sesshomaru panted twice before standing.

"Go to the cave and remain there." kagome didn't understand why he would say something like that.

"What are you talking about? I can fight." She pleaded her eyes trailed to the small pool of blood around his feet. He turned sharp golden eyes on her, which were slowly bleeding red.

"Go now." She didn't argue, she turned with one last look at him and raced into the cave. Sukinomaru laughed.

"Shouldn't have told her that, I'd left a surprise for the both of you." kagome's scream echoed throughout the area. Sesshomaru saw her back out of the cave slowly then sink to her knees. From the distance he was standing, he could hear her small whisper.

"No…" he noted the blood on the bottom of her feet. Then he remembered he left a sleeping Rin in the cave. Sukinomaru chuckled then blown into a full out laughter.

"Looks like she loves the gift." Sesshomaru growled.

"What did you do to rin?" Sesshomaru growled out. Sukinomaru only jumped and attacked their swords at a stand still.

"Nothing really…it was a lot of fun though. Why not ask kagome" Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the fear frightened girl. She had been holding her head in her hands. Sesshomaru quickly jumped over to kagome and glanced into the cave, he couldn't see inside from this angle, he heard kagome's soft whisper.

"She's…dead…Rin is…dead."

* * *

review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm back with another chapter! aren't you proud of me?! this chap was actually fun to write and i had a lot of inspiration! i'd like to thank a certian reviewer for sending in a review that practically made my day! i loved it!

so thank you Snowbird! sadly she is anon so i can't really send in my thanks to you v.v; without further adue!

ok yay i'm not gonna abandon this story like i was originally going to do, i love it so much now especially this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 sorrow

**Vocab time!**

Kinagashi- Japanese traditional clothing Long Coat (for men) this is what Renku wears during thier stay at the castle, pictures are hard to find but i know of two great shows

that shows off this garment, 1) go to veoh if you don't have the player downloaded, 2) type in Kirepapa, or Ikoku Irokoi Romantan (the best example is shown in the begining) 3) look out for the Kinigashi's!! they aren't that hard to find! **WARNING KIREPAPA AND IKOKU IROKOI ROMANTAN ARE SERIOUS _YAOI_ SHOWS!! KINIGASHI IS SHOWED IN THE BEGINING SO YOU SHOULD BE FINE!! **

Sukinomaru turned facing them a large smirk on is face.

"What are you doing over there demon? You wanted to play right?" he held his hand and glowing pale purple ribbons shot from his hand. They gained speed and impaled kagome through her chest. She yelped then coughed blood. Sesshomaru glowered at Sukinomaru who only twirled the ribbon around his hand.

"This ribbon is laced with my very own poison. I made it myself I'm quite pleased with the results. The poison lacing the ribbon is so toxic it allows the ribbon to pass through almost anything and destroy it. Kagome will die a painful death, the venom will break down her insides and liquefy them starting with her heart." Sukinomaru laughed as he squeezed the ribbon in his palm.

"Though I've made an exception, I can control the poison. Right now, the poison is sitting idle at the tip of her heart. If I tug this end…" he waved the hand where the ribbon was twirled around it.

"…the poison will release and enter her system." Sukinomaru frowned.

"I really did want to play with you more kagome." he said while looking at kagome's dead eyes. She was kneeling on her knees. Sesshomaru was still at her side. He sensed a huge amount of aura heading straight for Sukinomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you were only in the way. I had no desires to fight with you; you aren't on my list to kill." He gripped the ribbon harder prepared to release the deadly toxin.

"S-sesshomaru-s-sama, I'm so sorry this happened. I-I only caused you trouble. Now Rin…is…she's…there's nothing in this world that I can repay you with. That's why…I…I can't die…" she uttered. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked at her comment. He didn't say a word. Sukinomaru laughed.

"Isn't that sweet, kagome you can't decide you're going to live because you're already dead." His eyes were wild with the enjoyment of her death in mind.

"Bye bye…" just as he tugged a black blur shot across the field and the cord was cut. Kagome held her head back in a silent scream. Purple embers wafted from her open mouth and she fell back into sesshomaru's arms limp.

Standing in the center of the field was the large black wolf. Sukinomaru's smile vanished.

"I wondered where you were Renku." The wolf growled. Its eyes a deep red glimmer. Sukinomaru smirked.

"So you've let your other side take over I see, well then lets have some fun." Sukinomaru formed his sword and attacked. Just then, a large shadow surrounded him. He stopped mid motion and looked up. A large rock hovered overhead before coming down and 

slamming Sukinomaru to the ground. A roar shook the earth as the mountain dragon scanned the small area with its large golden eyes. Sesshomaru gently lay kagome on the ground then stood and pulled out his sword. He walked to the crushed demon and held the tip of his sword against his neck.

"Remove the poison." Sukinomaru laughed and only coughed blood.

"I didn't make an antidote, my poison destroys faster than any antidote can heal, she's already dead." The foot lifted as the dragon took to the sky, its massive form blocking the moon and shrouding everything in shadow. Sukinomaru only laid there, His black blood surrounding his crushed form.

"I'm not going to die a pitiful death such as this one." with that, his body sunk into the pool of blood and disappeared. When sesshomaru turned around to access kagome's wounds, he stopped. She was gone; all that was left was a rather large bloodstain where he left her. He sniffed the air only once. The wolf had taken her and went east. They had left a few minutes ago but were already a day's journey away. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the retreating form of the large dragon its tail still slowly leaving the area. Just then, a large black crow landed in the area in front of sesshomaru. It morphed into the fox kit. He looked from side to side then his eyes widened as his nose took in all the scents telling him the whole story. He inclined his head east and sniffed. He bowed to sesshomaru before changing back into the crow. Sesshomaru saw the hilt of a sword on his back that was cradled in a pitch-black sheath. The bird took flight flapping its wings three times to get off the ground. It disappeared in the sky. Sesshomaru turned towards the cave and slowly walked to its entrance. He didn't need to go any further. The strong sent of Rin's blood and poison graced his nose. When he walked in he found her body still lying in kagome's sleeping bag. She looked peaceful still sleeping. The only thing wrong was the pool of her blood beside her head. Sesshomaru looked down on the child. Her neck had been sliced open, so badly in fact he wondered how her head was still attached. The strong sent of poison hit his nose as well. She died seconds after he cut her. Sesshomaru kneeled down and gently pulled the flap of the bag over her head and zipped it up. He then picked it up and cradled it in his arms. Walking out of the cave sesshomaru stopped and inclined his head east.

'She has a five percent chance of living.' He thought as he formed his demon orb and raced back to the west.

Somewhere in an endless grass plain a girl sat. Her ebony hair drifting in the light breeze. The warm winds wrapped around her as she stared at a large crescent moon.

"Where…is this?"

"_kagome." _the girl named kagome looked around searching aimlessly for the voice she thought she heard.

"Who are you?"

"_kagome." _the voice whispered back. The said girl went to stand but found her legs wouldn't move. A gasp left her.

"_Kagome…you mustn't die…not yet." _the soft voice uttered. It's melodious tone carried by the wind. The girl with the ebony hair shuddered, the wind that blew was cold.

"_you still have a destiny to uphold." _She learnt now that the voice talking with her was the wind, the wind that belongs to a god.

"Where am I? I…I need to apologize to Sesshomaru, I let her die." This time when the wind blew it was warm reassuring.

_You are on the borderline of this life and the next; if you choose to stay with us you'll never say your apologies to the western lord. You'll never see your kit again, nor the wolf you travel with. All will be forgotten once you cross." _Kagome remained silent. Just a few feet in front of her a wooden bridge formed. In its center was an arc that curved into the clouds. The site was beautiful and it tempted her to go. It made her want to forget the heartache she had caused to her friend, she also thought about the people she would be leaving behind if she did cross. Shippo will be motherless again and alone. Renku would most likely return to the east or go in search of his master. She didn't want that. She didn't want to lose the people she still had with her. In all she wasn't ready to die yet. If she did Sukinomaru will have free rein over Japan. Fully confident the girl stood on shaky legs and looked to the sky.

"Kami-sama, I am not ready to cross. I have something I must complete in the world of the living." The wind that blew was still warm.

"_a very wise answer for a miko, please then cross the bridge behind you. Rest for a while your body is very week, we'll see you again Miko."_ The wind that was blowing stopped and everything seemed to dull and fade in color. Kagome turned around to face the bridge. It was identical to the one now behind her. This one though had its arc curved down. She looked back one more time to the bridge to heaven and sighed.

'it would have been nice.' She thought as she stepped onto the bridge. She smiled to herself.

"Her heart has stopped!"

"Quickly! Administer CPR!"

"That won't work now! It's too late!"

"Stand back kit and don't look!"

"Someone get the wound cleaned!"

"Tsukimori-sama! Tsukimori-sama! It's no use! Her heart won't start!"

"Calm yourself Yuka and stand back!"

These were the voices she heard in her head. They were loud and it made her wince. Her whole body was in pain, the worst of it in her heart. It shocked her that she couldn't feel her heartbeat. Was this a joke? She's alive but dead. Were the kami's wrong? She was supposed to live. There was a heat that hovered over her stomach. In the next instant the heat slammed into her and sent a powerful jolt through her entire body. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. She could feel her pulse beating throughout her body. She felt the blood rushing through her veins and her cold skin becoming warm. Her vision was filled with a blinding white light that dimmed. The voices that she heard were gone. She now could hear the faint tweet of a song bird. Clearing her vision she focused on the blurred faces of her friends. Renku stood closest to her, his hand brushing stray strands of hair from her face. Standing beside him was Yuka who had a teary face of joy and 

astonishment. On her other side was her son. He was clutching her hand; tears fell from his eyes as he looked her in the eye. Finally beside him was Tsukimori who was smiling.

"Welcome back." Tsukimori said. Kagome smiled.

"Hey guys." She tried to move but found that her body wasn't responding.

"Don't try to move. You've been dead for two hours." Renku said beside her. Her eyes widened.

"What?" Yuka wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's right kagome; you were dead when you arrived here." Yuka said. Tsukimori walked over to where Renku was standing.

"Your body was filled with poison that was eating you away. I preformed a very risky spell to eliminate the poison and restore your vital organs." Kagome thought back to when she was talking with the kami's, she was already dead.

"Thank you Tsukimori-san, thank you for everything." She said. Her eyes were getting droopy.

"It's alright kagome, I thank you for coming back, now get some rest." She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at the now bloody body bag he was carrying. He had already entered his castle and was on his way to the healers. The maids stood at either side of him with their heads bowed some of them in tears. He stopped outside of the room and slid the door open. The healer with eyes wide gently took the bundle from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the bag once then sat at the opposite side of the room. The healer as gently as she could unzipped the bag and peeled back the flap. He strong sent of poison hit her nose. She winched but very gently picked the girl up and placed her on the bamboo mat. She turned to her lord and bowed.

"My lord, it would be best if you leave." Sesshomaru growled at her. She whimpered in response and turned back to the child. She pulled a needle and black thread from a box. She then proceeded to get a bowl of water and rag. She gently cleaned the area around Rin's neck. The placed the thread through the needle and placed the tip of the needle at the start of the large gap. She only took one look at her lord before threading the needle through Rin's cold dampened skin. She heard a faint growl behind her. The process lasted for three hours before the healer turned and bowed to her lord.

"it it done milord." Sesshomaru said nothing. He stood and looked over his daughter. It had been sewed in a way that he could not see the thread. He picked her up and left from the room. The castle was eerie quiet with despair. The one thing that brought life to the castle was gone, Ripped from them violently. Sesshomaru cleaned Rin's body and dressed her in a formal kimono. He walked her out back into his garden where an open grave was waiting. He kneeled with the body. He cradled it close to him and buried his nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry…Rin." He whispered. He placed her body in the cold earth. He stood and peered down. Removing his shirt he took she shovel beside her grave and began covering her, sealing her within nature's arms.



Kagome opened her eyes. She felt a pressure at the end of her bed and looked down. Renku was lying at the foot of the bed. His ears swiveled in her direction and he picked his head up to stare into her eyes. She smiled and him and sat up. She felt much better now. Renku leaped off the bed and transformed.

"you've been asleep for three days. How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped her out the bed.

"I'm fine, but my chest feels a little tight." She said as they began walking. Renku lead her to the library where Tsukimori was. He was talking with Yuka.  
"Tsukimori-san, Yuka!" both turned.

"Kagome are you well enough to be up?" Yuka said as she rushed over to them.

"Yea, I'm feeling better." Yuka smiled.

"In that case how about a bath?" Kagome smiled.

"That sounds great." Renku placed Kagome's arm over Yuka's shoulder. In the process Renku's hand brushed gently over Yuka's neck making the neko blush madly. Kagome missed this since she was waving at Tsukimori. Both women left the library.

"She has a strong heart." Tsukimori said standing beside Renku.

"Tsukimori, you know as well as I do, that it's impossible to return to life after two hours of death." Tsukimori nodded.

"Indeed it is, the kami's must have sent her back. That is the only other explanation." Tsukimori said. Renku looked to the sky.

'the gods have sent her back, she has a job that she must do.' Renku thought as he turned to go back into the castle.

Kagome walked outside fully refreshed. She enjoyed the fresh air that the breeze was blowing. She had her bag on one shoulder, Shippo stood beside her smiling. Renku waiting at the bottom of the steps looking at them.

"Are you ready?" Kagome nodded and walked down to him. She patted his head before mounting the black wolf. Yuka came running from the castle.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? Lord Tsukimori won't like that!" Kagome smiled at the neko. She motioned for her to come. Yuka stood directly in front of kagome. Kagome smiled and embraced Yuka in a hug wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you Yuka for everything. I really appreciate it. I promise after this, that I will return and get you, but please for your safety stay here. Don't worry about us ok? Take care." Kagome gave one final squeeze before releasing the servant. As Yuka stepped back Renku shot into the trees. They were on their way west. Kagome needed to apologize to Sesshomaru for Rin's death. She knew there was nothing she could do; she also knew that he would never forgive her for getting Rin involved. The trees were blurring past her and when she looked up she found Shippo gliding above them in his crow form. She noticed the trees were becoming slower. Renku slowed to a trot then completely stopped.

"Renku?" the crow above them cawed as it landed on a low branch.

'We can rest here tonight.' Kagome nodded and slid off the wolf. The crow jumped and transformed into Shippo. Kagome ruffled his hair before getting her supplies out of her bag. She went to reach for her sleeping bag then stopped in mid motion. Her sleeping bag was left in the cave along with Rin. She frowned and closed her bag. Off to the side 

Renku was lying at the base of a tree, his head lying across his front paws. Shippo was slightly beside him snuggling under his tail. He was sleep within minutes. Kagome walked over and sat leaning against his stomach. In response Renku curled his top half around her, His head beside her thigh.

"Renku, what if…what if he won't forgive me?" Renku's eyes opened.

'your apologies are enough, if he won't accept then there is nothing more we can do." He stated. Kagome began running her hand through his fur.

"yea but still I would like him to, I don't want to go on with guilt." She rested her head back and stared into the sky. Holding her hand up to the stars she smiled.

"I bet Rin chan crossed the bridge." She whispered. Renku picked his head up to look at her.

"What bridge?" he asked.

"It happened when I was shot with that poison, I think I might have been dreaming, but I was in a grassy field, there I talked with the wind. It told me to cross a bridge though I would have to leave you guys behind. When I gave my answer they directed me to another bridge, the one in front of me curved down, the other, curved up." Kagome looked to Renku waiting his answer. His eyes were looking elsewhere. Then after a moment silver eyes met hers.

"You were at the heaven bridge?" kagome shrugged.

"Heaven Bridge? Well I guess it makes sense now, being as I was dead." She answered looking at him. Renku's silver eyes glinted before disappearing under black lids as he placed his head against his paws.

'Get some rest.' He said. Kagome smiled and snuggled closer into his fur and closed her eyes.

Kagome awoke to warmth around her. She opened her eyes to a blast of sunlight. Birds were singing and the songs of the mid spring bugs were loud. She sat up and stretched. She looked to Renku who was still curled around her and Shippo. She patted his head and his silver eyes slowly came open. She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning!" she stood and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her bathing supplies. Renku stood and shook his fur. Shippo woke shortly after and yawned. Renku turned to him.

'go scout the area.' Shippo nodded and leapt up a tree. Seconds later the large crow flew from the tree top. Kagome waved to Renku catching his attention.

"I'm going." He nodded.

'Don't take too long. I want to reach the castle before nightfall.' He said as he laid at the base of the tree they slept under. Kagome turned and headed towards the spring.

Kagome shivered in the freezing waters then sneezed. She grabbed her shampoo and lathered her hair. With a breath she dunked her body into the shallow waters when she came up she gasped.

"man that's cold." She quickly dried and dressed. She placed the towel over her damp hair and walked back to camp. When she arrived she found a small fire going and Renku in his human form poking at a roasting rabbit. Shippo still had not returned. Kagome walked over and he sliced off a piece of the meat and handed it to kagome.

"thanks." She put away her bathing supplies then cut another piece of meat. The crow landed in front of her and flapped its wings blowing the fire out and knocking over the rabbit. Shippo transformed with a worried look on his face.

"Bad news, something is wrong. The birds have been telling me that the wind is constantly changing. Rumors are spreading about a large demon migration to the south." Renku walked up and stood beside kagome. He swept through his tousled hair.

"I see, thank you Shippo, we will leave now. There is no time to waste anymore." Kagome and Shippo nodded. Renku transformed kagome climbed on and heaved her bag over her shoulder. Shippo also transformed. Both took to the sky. Kagome watched the clouds pass them by and the day slowly turning to night. Her eyes began to strain against the dark sky. Looking to her side she saw Shippo flying a ways off.

'kagome were going through the night, get some sleep.' Renku said as the flames beside his paws gently lit the sky soft silver. She nodded and fixed herself so that she could lie down. Her head rested against the nape of his mane. With a sigh she succumbed to the darkness.

Kagome awoke to someone nudging her slightly. She groggily open her eyes with a groan.

"What Renku?" the girl uttered still half asleep. The nudging stopped for a moment before starting up again.

"Stop it." She shoved against the force. She sat up now fully awake. She glared daggers towards the person she thought was Renku. Her eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." Kagome said as she looked at the maid. The woman in turn smiled, she was beautiful in kagome's eyes a full figure and beautiful emerald hair.

"It's alright milady, please follow Me." the maid lead kagome to the baths where she gave kagome a scrub down and fresh clothing. She then led kagome down a rather long hallway. She stopped outside medium sized russet colored doors. The maid turned her way and bowed.

"Welcome to the West." She then opened the door. Kagome gaped at it. It was extravagant. There was a table in the center of the room. To the tables right was two wall sized window doors that let the mornings rays light and warmth through the room. To the left was a large bookcase filled with scrolls and paperback books.

"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru is in the gardens. Please exit through those doors." The maid gestured to the window doors. When kagome turned the maid was gone. Kagome proceeded to the doors and lifted her hand to slide them open when she stopped in mid motion her eyes wide.

"W-West?" her hand began to shake only a little. The pendant spread warmth through her body and she turned around. Standing in front of her was Renku. His ears swiveled in her direction then went down to lie nearly flat on his head, Silver eyes gleaming. He opened his jaws to reveal to her sharp long sparkling white teeth. He released a growl. Kagome immediately stopped shaking and glowered at him.

"You're one to growl; you could have woke me up before we got here. I would have had time to get ready." She challenged. Renku lifted his ears then transformed His face blank.

"You wanted to do this before we left did you not?" he said. kagome sighed.

"yea, yea, I got it, I'll make it quick so we can leave." She said turning to the door. Renku slid it open for her. Kagome followed the stone path that winded to a deeper part of the gardens. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of a grave. Her heart lurched when she saw the grave belonged to Rin. She stayed put keeping the ten foot radius between them.

"Sesshomaru-sama." he only turned his head lightly to acknowledge her then back to the stone grave surrounded by every flower imaginable.

"I…I wanted to say how sorry I am. If it wasn't for me then Rin would probably still be alive." At every word her heart ached with memories of the young girls' body in her sleeping bag. The pain found its way in her heart.

"I know that there isn't anything of mine that is of equal value but please let me apologize. It would mean a lot if…if you would accept." She ended with a painful bow. Sesshomaru remained where he was. Kagome without knowing it shed tears and continued still bowed.

"she was such a carefree child, she had hopes of me becoming her mother." She whispered.

"she wanted me to be happy with how life is now, she isn't one to draw on the past. I felt joyous when she would sneak away from you and jaken just to see me. I was glad when she finally came over her fear of wolfs because of us. I was happy because she was happy. I…I was hoping that she and Shippo would someday have a family, that I would be holding her first child and saying 'she looks just like you Rin.' I wanted her to live a happy life." She saw that Sesshomaru had turned fully towards her but she remained bowed.

"I wanted…I wanted to somehow give her that life…Sesshomaru-sama I'm…I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I caused this." Tears fell like clear pearls down her flustered cheeks. She closed her eyes. Two clawed fingers captured her chin and brought her head up to his view. She only caught a glimpse of his face but what she did see she was shocked. Then she was surrounded in warmth. She dare not move. Kagome could hear his heartbeat; it was a steady calm rhythm. His hold tightened only slightly.

"Do not burden yourself with her death." He said quietly. Kagome was too shocked to say anything, she wondered for a split moment where the demon lord's mind went. She didn't know how to respond to him. Sesshomaru released her and turned his back to her.

'Well at least he's acting normal.' She thought wiping the tears. When she looked up to where he was standing, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome walked up to Rin's grave and knelt in front of the large pile of flowers. She touched the cold tombstone and smiled.

"Don't forget about us ok?" she touched a pure white rose that sat on top of all the rest. Kagome stood and walked slowly back to the castle. Inside she met Renku at the door. He was in human form and wearing one of the castles Kinagashi. Kagome looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"That looks really nice on you Renku." She teased poking him slightly in his chest. Renku sighed and began walking away. Kagome walked beside him smiling to herself.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Renku said. He stopped outside a room and slid the door open. Inside were two futons lying closely together. On one Shippo was sitting cross legged looking out the window in the back. All their stuff sat in the corner of the medium sized room. She smiled up at him.

"Yea, I feel a lot better now, I'm not sure if he fully forgave me though but I'm glad I got it off my chest." She said entering the room and sitting behind shippo. She pulled out his hair tie and began playing in it.

"That's not what I meant." Renku whispered annoyed. He sighed and opened the window. He walked out to the patio and sat against the wooden fence. The soft breeze blew through the room and took tendrils of his hair. There was a knock on the door. All occupants looked to the door that was now sliding open. The maid form before was standing there. There was a small blush on her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Dinner is being served now." Kagome nodded. Standing she motioned to shippo. Then she turned to Renku.

"Are you coming?" she asked him. He directed his attention to her.

"no." he stated. Kagome sighed and slid the door closed behind her.

'Something's bothering him.' She thought as the maid lead them to the dining hall.

"Please take your seat, Sesshomaru-sama will be in shortly." The maid said disappearing back down the hall with a small chuckle. Kagome and shippo sat at the table.

'There's something wrong about that maid.' Kagome thought.

Renku had been staring into the sky for some time. A sweet sent caught his nose and he turned towards the door. It slowly slid open, the maid from before let herself in and gently slid the door closed.

"What do you want?" Renku asked a little coldly. The maid smiled and walked towards him. She stopped six feet from him. She touched her lips lightly.

"Nothing, I've been noticing how lonely you looked." She said softly. She knelt down and bowed to him. The room had grown dark since kagome left. The only light was the moon's rays. The maid dressed in a simple yukata that was opened and revealed to him the top of her plump breast. The yukata itself was cut at the sides revealing her thighs to him. Renku's eyes glinted in the semi darkness. She began crawling the rest of the way to him. She smiled seductively.

"That look in your eye is nice; traveling with that nigen must be hard for you. She can't satisfy your demands can she?" she asked, her emerald hair shining. Her hand lay idle on the floor between his legs. Her other hand came to cup the side of his face then trailed down to his chest.

"You look so beautiful in your Kinagashi; it even puts me to shame with your looks." Her hand came up and caressed his hair. The long strands falling through her fingers.

"Even your hair…" she whispered. She leaned in her mouth brushing softly against his.

"Can't you give a maid one night?" she said. Renku's hand came up to gently touch her neck, his claws grazing against her flesh. His smile was seductive. The maid nearly fainted.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked. The maid pulled back a little.

"My name is Minami." She cooed. Renku leaned toward her and gripped either side of her face with his hands. Minami flushed. He pulled her to him his mouth against her ear.

"Well Minami…" he started. His fangs grazing against the lobe of her ear, making the girl shiver.

"I guess I have to punish…" his hands slid down to her neck. Her eyes closed getting lost in his sent. She felt one of his hands leave her neck and disappear into her Yukata, the 

other tightened its grip around her neck. His hand brushed past her breast as it descended down. The maid released a soft moan.

"Little mole's like you." He said in her ear, Minami's eyes shot open just as Renku snapped her neck.

YAY! REVIEW!! oooo Renku what you do that for?? hehehehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

yay! another installment! this chap is long so be prepared!

A few things to say:

Madoko rightfully belongs to **Inuyashakagome12 the link to her picture is in my gallery! go and see it it's really good! **

the rest of the Demon12 belong to me, but if you want a character just design it with a good description and i'll put em in!

currently the demon 12 is comprimised of two complete characters

1. Nako (designer: Marufan)

2. Madoko (designer: Inuyashakagome12)

i need help design me a chara and i'll draw for u! (it'll be a chibi though) **10 more is needed! **

* * *

Chapter 5 scouts and traps

Kagome slammed the door open.  
"It's the maid!..." she shouted. Her voice trailed off when she saw the limp body of the maid lying in her futon eyes wide. Lying next to her was a small knife. Renku stood in front of the body looking down on it. His eyes caught with kagome's and he smirked. Kagome sighed.

"Kami, Renku, did you give her time to talk?" kagome asked kneeling down and lifting the knife. Renku fixed his Kinagashi and walked to the door.

"I doubt lord Sesshomaru knew about her." He said as he walked out. Kagome stood and backed away from the corpse. She walked around the hall until she found a guard heading her way.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" she asked. The guard looked at her then nodded.

"What do you need milady?" he asked. Kagome pointed to her door.

"There's something in there I'd like you to move, it's too heavy for me." she said. the guard nodded and followed her to the room. He stood there mouth agape.

"Ano…" he started. Shippo was poking the body with a stick and kagome was packing her bag. She opened the window and allowed the breeze to drift through the room. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Well, you see she was a spy. Uh, my partner got carried away." She said placing her hand behind her head. The guard fixed his composer and nodded. He hauled the body over his shoulder and headed out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience milady, this will be taken care of." He finished as he rounded the corner. Renku came in shortly after dressed in black hakama pants. He was holding the haori on his arm. His hair was out and cascaded over his shoulders.

"lord Sesshomaru is not here. We should get going." He said as he walked to the bag and placed the haori in. Shippo was sitting on the banister.

"what do you see shippo?" Renku asked. The kit looked on his eyes passing the gardens. They scouted the outskirts of the castle grounds and its surrounding territory. There he spotted a figure clad in white, sword in hand. Shippo blinked and turned to Renku.

"Nothing threatening, lord Sesshomaru is on the border of his lands. Everything seems fine land and sky." Shippo said. Renku nodded. He had taught shippo how to use his fox magic to see further and farther into the woods and forests, even the sky he could scout. Since fox magic is borderline to demon magic Renku taught shippo the basics of demon and fox magic. Kagome finished packing the bag and rolled the futons and placed them beside the dresser.

"Ok everything is ready." Renku nodded and transformed. Kagome placed her bag over her shoulder and mounted the wolf.

"Wait I want to meet up with Sesshomaru, there's something I need to ask him." The wolf nodded and leapt out the window. Shippo flew beside them as they headed out.

* * *

Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it. Ever since the miko came to his castle there have been more demons entering his lands, Demons that pledged their allegiance to the south. He looked behind to where the leaves were blowing inward and placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" kagome came from the bushes and stopped. Beside her Renku appeared on his back was the kit.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said walking up to him. Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword and looked down on the girl. Kagome blushed under his gaze.

"Uh, if it's not too much to ask could you fight with us?" Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver brow but otherwise remained silent.

"we are currently at war with Sukinomaru, and I think he has the south on his side. We need all the help we can get." Kagome said.

"an allegiance with the west will greatly strengthen us." Renku finished. Sesshomaru looked between both of them.

"Miko, I do not go around placing my lands in war because you cannot kill one man." He said. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"you, pompous bastard…we don't have a lot of people to ask for help the least you could do is send a small army, it's not like you have to be there." She said. Sesshomaru's hand shot out and gripped kagome's neck. In that instant second Renku had the huge blade of his sword touching the demon lord's neck.

"Release her." Renku growled.

"Nigen, watch your tongue." He said as he gripped her neck harder. The sword at his neck also pressed down drawing a small droplet of blood that trailed down the blade.

"Remove your hand." Renku said his voice calm yet threatening. Sesshomaru directed his attention to Renku his eyes flashing red, he released a growl. Renku pressed slightly more on his blade. Sesshomaru dropped kagome and she landed in the ground with a thud. Renku moved his sword and set it idle beside his waist. Sesshomaru turned towards the wolf.

"The west will not aid you." Sesshomaru said. He walked off into the trees and disappeared. Kagome held her head low and sighed. Renku kneeled in front of her and raised her head. His hand came up to trace the red horizontal marks on her neck. He released a growl. Kagome moved his hand away and stood.

"It's alright, it's not serious. We better get going. I want to get to kouga's by tomorrow." Renku nodded and turned. Kagome climbed on his back and he hooked his arms under her thighs. He took off into the sky.

* * *

A demon clad in brown raced up the side of a mountain a giant demon raven on his tail. Jumping from the mountain the demon attacked slicing one of the bird's wings off. The demon smirked and attacked again this time removing the bird's other wing. The raven crashed into the side of the mountain screeching madly. The demon landed beside the bird and released a loud howl. The call sounded through the trees and sprinting from with side of the mountain trails came wolves. A total of two packs stopped at the demon's feet.

"Dinner!" the packs attacked the still struggling raven and began gorging themselves.

"Kouga!" said demon turned and his small smirk faded.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! The hell are you doing?" Kouga shouted. The two wolf demons winched at their lord.

"sorry Kouga but we got news of a demon entering the territory." Ginta said slightly out of breath.  
"Yea, our scouts confirmed it, traveling with a large crow." Hakkaku finished. Kouga scrunched his nose up at them.

"Don't just stand there get movin'!" Kouga shouted already halfway down the mountain.

"even without the shards he's still fast." Both breathed.

Renku's speed increased slightly kagome had fallen asleep a few ways back. All his senses were alert and sharp. His arms tightened on kagome as he sensed something ahead. Kouga stopped short in a small break in the trees. Looking up he spotted the demon. His eyes widened when he saw what was on his back.

"Kagome!" he saw the demon stop he looked as though he was talking with her. He growled to himself.

'what kind of trouble did she get herself into now?' he though as he watched the demon land in front of him.

"who the hell are you and why is kagome with you?" he called out. The demon in front of him didn't say a word.

"Kouga?" a small voice called to him. Behind the demon he saw kagome rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her eyes caught with his wide ones and she smiled.

"we were on our way to see you, I saw Ginta and Hakkaku earlier but they ran from us." Kouga could only stare at his former companion.

"We? Who the hell is that?" Kouga said pointing to Renku. Renku placed kagome down.

"Kouga, you don't remember Renku?" Kagome gestured to him with her thumb. Renku in turn transformed into his wolf form. Kouga allowed his jaw to drop.

"That's the wolf?! Why didn't you tell me he could transform?" kagome chuckled.

"You didn't ask." Kagome said. Just as Kouga was about to say something the rumored crow landed and cawed. Renku walked over to it and tapped the top its head.

"Kagome." Kouga started.

"Kouga, I need to ask you something." Kagome said cutting him off. Kouga looked at her then.

"what is it kagome?" Kouga said walking up to her. Kagome smiled at him. He was still the same. Though there were significant changes to him. His hair was cut shorter and was no longer tied in that small piece of fabric. His armor looked strikingly similar to Sesshomaru's Pauldron that covers his right shoulder without the spikes. His headband was gone replaced by his bangs. His blue eyes are now a deeper shade of blue. The fur that covered his legs is gone replaced by a pair of deep brown Hakama's with a solid black trim. He kept the fur wraps around his forearms. Kouga saw her analyzing his appearance.

"Yea, I accepted being prince to the Wolf clan some time ago. Not the get up I'd wear though." He said. Kagome smiled at him.

"You're still the same though." She said.

"I wanted to ask if you would aid us?" kouga looked at her in wonder.

"Huh? What for? Where's dog face?" kouga said. Renku released a growl that caught kouga's attention. He looked down to kagome to find her eyes trained on the floor.

"Uh, never mind, of course I'll help you kagome. How can I say no?" kouga said placing his hands on her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks kouga, were going to need all the help we can get." Kagome said.

"What's going on?" kouga asked scratching behind his ear.

"a war, Naraku made a final incarnation before we destroyed him. Sukinomaru wants me dead, and I think he has the south." Kouga nodded.

"I see, then of course, you have the wolf clan's protection." He said. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Kouga, I really thought we'd be doing this on our own." Kagome said releasing him.

"On your own? You didn't ask anyone else?" he said looking back behind him to two of his wolves.

"Well yea, we asked Sesshomaru but…" she trailed off. Kouga sucked his teeth.

"That mutt couldn't even help his mother. Don't worry kagome all you'll need is the clan!" kouga said proud. Kagome's smile brimmed and she nodded.

"Thanks kouga. Well I'll send shippo when the time is near. We've got to go now." She said. kagome mounted Renku and they shot through the trees.

"Shippo?" Kouga repeated. The crow cawed and took flight following kagome. Kouga shook his head and turned to his wolves.

"oi, go back to base and gather everyone." The wolves howled and whined before turning and running into the forest.

* * *

Kagome gripped Renku's fur tighter as they approached the small village on the mountains.

'Are you sure?' Renku asked hovering over the village. Kagome nodded. He circled the village before heading down. The villagers ran.

"Demon! Demon! Quick call the exterminator!" kagome sighed and hopped off Renku.

"Everyone please listen, we're not here to harm you, we're looking for someone." Kagome said to the villagers who were running about. One of them stopped.

"This one's a nymph! Don't look, she'll kill you with her allure!" he shouted. Kagome's sweat dropped and she shook her head. She turned to Renku.

'Ignore the villagers...' he growled then jumped into the air the huge boomerang just barely missing him. It came back and Renku ducked and landed in front of kagome.

"Stop right there demon!" a female voice shouted. When she came into view she immediately stopped running.

"Renku? Then…" the woman looked behind the wolf to the female behind him.

"K-kagome?" said girl smiled and waved.

"Hey Sango long time no see." She said. The exterminator dropped her weapon. It landed with a thud on the ground causing the villagers to stop and look. She placed a hand over her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Kagome…kagome…kagome!" the girl ran towards her former teammate and crashed into her chest.

"Kagome, thank kami! I thought you would never come back!" Sango cried as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Sango" said girl only continued to cry.

"we've missed you so much!" Sango said into her chest.

"Sango!" the girl stopped and pulled back.

"Sorry kagome, I got carried away." Sango said standing slightly back. She looked over her best friend and smiled.

"it's really nice to see you again. It's been quite a while." Sango began walking kagome and Renku followed. Sango lad them to a large hut and pulled back the straw curtain. There placing a log of wood into the fire was Miroku. Kagome smiled.

"Miroku." Kagome called out. The monk kept his attention to the fire poking at it.

"Oh hey kagome…" the second log he was holding dropped and thudded on the wood floor. he slowly turned his head with a fear expression played across his features.

"Kagome!" he breathed. He grabbed Sango from next to kagome and hauled her behind him his expression turning serious.

"this is obviously a spirit, come to us to say it's final words…please let your soul be in peace, watch over us…come now accent into the kami's arms!" he shouted throwing a sutra at kagome which stuck to her forehead. Kagome stood there shocked for a moment. She heard a sigh behind her, Renku was in front of her pulling the sutra from her forehead; he turned towards Miroku and set it on fire. The sutra disintegrated in his open palm. Kagome shook her head and walked up to Miroku who took a step back.

"Her soul is tormented." He said fumbling for another Sutra. Sango placed her hand on the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Miroku…" kagome said. Her face was slightly pained but she embraced him tightly.

"I know that my leaving was especially hard on you Miroku, I'm sorry but I'm not dead either. See I'm warm aren't I? I'm alive and so is my spirit." She said. She felt his hands gently touch her back and felt his smile against her collar. She stepped back and allowed him to look over her.

"It really is you." He breathed. He placed a hand over his heart.

"You gave me quite a scare." He said sitting down beside the fire. Sango followed.

"Come tell us where you've been." He said motioning for her to sit. Kagome sat beside Sango Renku and shippo sat on the other side. Renku leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Well, we've been all around, we visited Tsukimori-san…" kagome stopped, she realized that that was the only good they had encountered.

"Actually, nothing good has been happening to us." She said looking down. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"go on kagome." Sango said.

"First we were attacked by Inuyasha, that didn't turn out too good, then while recovering someone attacked us again. This time though it was Sukinomaru he…" kagome fumbled with her hands unsure to tell her friends.

"Kagome? Who is he?" Miroku said.

"He's Naraku's last incarnation. Naraku made him just before we destroyed him. I bet he expelled part of his body the second we annihilated him. That part must have somehow survived without Naraku, living on something else to fuel its growth, and when it matured enough it detached and formed Sukinomaru a being that has no attachment to Naraku or Onigumo." Kagome said voicing her thoughts. When she realized what she said she gasped. Looking around she found the shocked expressions of her friends. Even Renku had slight wonder on his features.

"well that's what I think at least." Kagome said blushing slightly.

"on the other hand, we've started to ask for help, we believe that he is gathering demons to start a war against us." Kagome started.  
"and that he fled to the south and gained an allegiance with the southern lord." She finished. The was quiet for a moment before Miroku cleared his throat.

"who did you ask before coming here?"

"well I asked Sesshomaru first, being as we stayed in his castle a while but…" tears seeped at the corners of her eyes, she wiped them quickly. Sango caught this and was about to comment when Renku's eyes caught her. Sango nodded and asked a different question.

"well you know how he can be, who else?"

"we went to Kouga. He said he'll help. Then we came here." Miroku nodded.

"so we have the wolf clan and us. Still if you think about it rationally, we are not at good odds, help from the west would benefit us." He thought.

"he's not going to help." Kagome said standing. Sango followed suit. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies handing some to Sango who smiled.

"yes, a bath sounds nice. Kagome it's been a while, we should catch up." Sango said holding the straw curtain open. Kagome exited the hut and Sango followed. The hut was quiet except for the cracking of the fire. Miroku looked to Renku.

"you want to know what happened I presume?" Renku said opening his eyes. Miroku looked at him then nodded.

"It'll give me a better understanding." Miroku said.

"I left Kagome in Lord Sesshomaru's care. From there they were attacked Sukinomaru killed Sesshomaru's ward and fatally wounded kagome." Renku said looking directly into Miroku's eyes which was wide.

"Technically kagome only had a five percent chance of living; which she used up trying to stay alive." Miroku thought for a moment.

"That would mean." Renku answered his outspoken question.

"Kagome died one week ago today. She was dead for a total of two hours." Renku said. Miroku let loose a gasp and backed up to the wall. His expression was beyond shock.

"T-then how…" Miroku breathed.

"She was brought back by Tsukimori. She told me that she was placed with a decision, a decision to cross the heaven bridge." Renku said.  
"She said that she wasn't ready to cross, so she crossed the bridge to life." Renku said. There was a rustling outside which caused both males to turn their attention to the straw curtain which moved aside. Shippo entered the hut and waved.

"Hey Miroku how ya been?" Shippo said walking over to Renku.

"Shippo go get the girls, it's getting late, they're at the hot springs." Renku said pointing towards the door. He sighed and walked back out. Outside a loud flapping was heard then silence. Renku directed his attention back to Miroku.

"Kagome was destroyed when she found Rin dead. Before heading out she made a trip to the west. She personally apologized to Sesshomaru. Who in turn accepted it. Somehow kagome knew that he doesn't fully forgive her, she feels responsible for Rin's death since Rin was in her care at the time. It eats her away knowing that she isn't fully forgiven." Renku said standing and transforming. He shook his fur and lay down, placing his head on his paws.

"She is frail right now; do not mention anything about Sesshomaru or Rin for the moment. She needs to be strong in order to fight." He said closing his eyes. Miroku stared at the wolf for a moment before straitening himself up and throwing another log into the fire. A moment later flapping was heard outside and the girls walked in laughing completely oblivious to the tension brewing from Miroku.

"Wow kagome that much has happened? I'm so glad you're happy!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome in turn smiled brightly and placed the bathing contents into her bag.

"Yea, now tell me what you've been doing Sango, from the looks of it you're filling out!" kagome said placing the palm of her hand on one of Sango's plump breast. Sango blushed madly and jerked away.

"Kagome!" said girl bust into a fit of laughter holding her sides. Kagome's expression turned serious.

"Or is it…" kagome started placing a hand on Sango's stomach.  
"A baby?" kagome said just loud enough for Miroku to hear as well. Both turned and looked away. Sango's expression saddened.

"Actually kagome, we've tried." Sango whispered. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"Actually we tried every year since you've gone, I miscarried. It seems I am not able to carry children. I've went to multiple nurses and doctors, they all told me the same thing. My internal organs are weak and aren't stable enough to sustain life." Sango said touching her flat stomach with both hands. Kagome gasped.

"Sango I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stir up those memories." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome you need to rest." Renku said lifting his head. Kagome nodded and walked over to him then sat against his stomach. Sango disappeared into another room to gather the bedding supplies. Miroku looked to kagome.

"Kagome you didn't mean any ill will. Sango and I have gotten over the first initial shock two years ago. I'm surprised she told you in the open like that." He said. Sango returned with a blanket.

"kagome is it alright for you to sleep in this room? There are others in the back." Sango said handing her the blanket. Kagome smiled.

"it's alright Sango here is fine." She said. Sango nodded and motioned to Miroku who stood and kissed her cheek. He disappeared into the back of the hut yawning on the way. Sango hugged her friend tightly before leaving as well. Kagome wrapped the blanket around herself and laid against Renku.

"where is shippo?" she asked quietly.

"on the roof. I put him on watch tonight." Renku said resting against his paws.

"is that alright?" she asked.

"he'll be fine one night without sleep is fine for a demon." Renku said closing his eyes. Kagome sighed and looked into the dying flames. They danced and flicked across the wood logs casting shadows about the walls and floor. orange lit the small room giving it warmth. Kagome's eyes slowly closed giving in to her body's demand for sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to his castle and immediately went to Rin's grave. He made it his personal job to attend her grave and change the flowers daily. Today it was an display of lilies and purple orchids. He placed the bundle down in front of her grave and stood. He placed a hand on the top of her tomb and closed his eyes.

"what is it Rin?" he said quietly. A moment passed along with a soft breeze that took some of the petals along with it.

"I see." He said opening his eyes and walking away.

Kagome woke suddenly gripping the blanket and breathing hard. She had a nightmare, The first in a while. Renku growled beside her and opened his eyes.

"are you alright kagome?" he asked raising his head. Kagome exhaled a large breath of air then looked at her guardian.

"I'm fine, it's just a nightmare. It was unexpected though." She said patting his head.

"we need to get going today." Kagome said standing and stretching. Renku followed suit yawning and shaking out his fur. Scratching was heard up on the roof, shippo entered the hut soon after.

"everything is clear." He yawned. Kagome patted his head and went to check on Sango. When she found their room she stopped from entering. Sango was lying on her side peacefully sleep with Miroku behind her holding her stomach, both with peaceful expressions on their face. Kagome backed away and returned up front. She grabbed a blank scroll from her bag and a pen. She wrote them a small note and placed it on top of some things she had brought for them from her time.

"let's stop at the spring." Kagome said. Renku nodded kagome exited the hut Shippo followed, Renku looked back then left the hut. The villagers stopped to look but otherwise went on their merry way.

"the villagers seem a little friendlier." Kagome said digging in her bag and bringing out a water bottle.

"it's warm out today." She said looking into the sky. She had on her spare hakama pants and a plain black t-shirt. They arrived at the spring and kagome pulled out lighter clothing opting for her sleeveless white shirt and white Hakama's which were lighter. She turned to Renku.

"I'm going first." She said. Renku nodded and trotted off.

"Kagome how come I can't bathe with you anymore?" shippo asked.

"Because Shippo you're older now. Let's leave it at that ok?" kagome said smiling. She walked off towards the spring. Shippo sighed and sat against the bark of a tree. Ten minutes later kagome returned holding the towel to her wet hair.

"Renku, it's all yours." Kagome called out. The wolf walked from the brush almost instantly.

"I left you clothes at the spring along with some shampoo and a towel. Your hair is going to get matted again." She said touching his silk fur. The wolf in turn nudged her.

'My hair never got matted.' He said walking past her.

"cactus." Kagome called out. The wolf stopped and turned his head towards her.

'That was an accident.' He said growling slightly. Kagome chuckled.

"yea, yea. Just remember that we are going to be headed towards the cactus fields today." She said to his retreating figure.

"what does cactus have to do with anything?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"A while ago we were passing through some Cactus fields along some cliffs. Renku had slipped and we landed in them. I came out fine; Renku though had about a dozen stuck to his fur. It got matted when we tried to take them out." She said placing her things in her bag laughing slightly. Shippo shrugged. Renku came from the springs his skin was flustered. The smell of vanilla wafted off him. He handed kagome the remaining supplies and transformed. Kagome placed her bag over her shoulder and nodded.

* * *

The Southern lord grinned as he looked out over his balcony, His deep red eyes glinting with malice as he loomed over the dozens of demons shouting their worship of him. A hand gripped his shoulder.

"See this is the power, we now have enough to attack." The voice behind him said.

"And what of the girl?" the southern lord asked.

"She is mine. I'll take her out with my own hands." The voice chuckled.

"Then go." The lord replied.

"And take with you the demon 12." He said, as he finished twelve gleams of light appeared behind him.

"Milord, you rang?" one of them asked. The lord turned towards the lights and bowed gesturing towards the person behind him.

"You are to dispose yourselves to him under his allegiance." The lord said rising.

"Do not disappoint." He added. The lights flickered indicating a bow.

"As you wish" one of them said.

"Then come with me, we have much to do." The voice said quavering.

"Sukinomaru do not mess up this opportunity." The southern lord said raising a western style wine glass and smirking.

* * *

Kagome looked into the sky as she was walking. Beside her Renku walked quietly. Shippo walked in front. They had been walking for about four hours. They walked across a flat area of stone wood and rubble Kagome stopped, she kneeled down and touched the stone filled ground.

"What use to be here? She wondered.

"A Village. We are nearing the south and east boarder." Renku said coming to a stop beside her.

"We need to be at Tsukimori's castle before nightfall. it's too dangerous to be out at night." He said, kagome nodded and stood.

"Then let's get going…" she trailed off when grey clouds covered the sun turning the small field grey and dusky. Renku growled then transformed, his sword forming in his open palm. Standing on front of kagome he turned his blade towards the forests in front of them.

"Your senses are extraordinary, I admire that." A voice called from the trees.

"Come out." Renku called his eyes narrowing. Out of the brush came a figure. Kagome gasped when she saw it.

"Surprised kagome?" the figure called out. His fire orange hair seemed to be blazing around him. The look of lust and poison in his eyes made her tremble slightly.

"Suki…no…maru...but how?" she said taking a small step back. She saw the demon smirk.

"you really thought that killed me?" he said smirking. He walked foreword causing Renku to take a step back and growl. His sword still at gut level with Sukinomaru.

"don't worry Renku-kun, it won't be like last time." He said as he snapped his fingers. Booming from the sky came thunder and lightning that crashed along the ground. Rain began pouring from the sky as twelve black puddles formed surrounding them, out from the murky dark puddles came beings. Kagome gasped as they took shape and formed.

"may I introduce to you the demon 12" Sukinomaru said as they fully appeared. Kagome saw now that they each wore masks of pure white ivory and black. One of them though caught her attention. It was a female; she was dressed in a black skirt similar to kagome's school skirt tied in the back by a large deep green bow. Her shirt wrapped around her body like black gauze and fell slightly off her pale shoulders. The sleeves stopped short of her upper arm. A fishnet type of material covered the rest of her arms; strap like bands covered her wrist, and black gloves covered her hands. Her hair was cut short and was also a deep green, her face though was covered by the mask and bangs, two red strips was on each side of the mask. Sitting on top of her head was four demon kitsune's ears; they were brown with the tips white. The sword she was holding was strange in itself. It's hilt was jet black, along it's center was silver jem's making it gleam. The hilt curved down slightly like the shape of and upside down moon. Ejecting from the hilt was the blade. It was medium in size but the blade itself curved right, with a smaller piece curving left reminding kagome of cowboy boots. On the girls thighs were the same strap like material as on her wrist. Her body was alluring and it filled kagome with fear, Fear of what this woman was capable of. She stood directly across from kagome, blocking her view from Sukinomaru. Never before had she been so scared to fight. Renku had walked a few passes upfront making her feel even more vulnerable. Looking around the loose circle of rivals kagome's eyes focused on another member of the 12. This one was male. Half his mask was covered in the ivory white, while half of the other was black. On the white side was a black teardrop, a frown was drawn on it. His hair was a dark ember gold that blew about his mask. He was dressed in a black hakama and haori. He turned his head slowly to kagome. She gasped in response.

"Madoko." Sukinomaru's voice echoed through the small clearing. The woman kagome had been analyzing stepped forward.

"Entertain kagome for me, she seems a bit bored." Sukinomaru said smirking. The woman now named Madoko launched forward and kagome barely had enough time to defend.

'Wow she's fast.' She said as she dropped her barrier and attacked. She was drawn away from Renku and she could just make out clanking metal. In front of her the alluring woman stepped forward. Kagome lurched herself forward racing her body through the winds propelling her onward, Madoko lifted her sword ready to impale kagome when kagome disappeared. Madoko quickly looked from left to right.

"here." Kagome said sliding between her legs and skidding in the grass. Madoko sharply turned but kagome was gone. There was a shift in the breeze and Madoko looked straight up. Kagome had a rather large sword that she held above her head. Kagome brought the sword down and a large crack was heard followed by a bright light. The fight between Renku and Sukinomaru temporarily stopped both occupants looking at the girls. Kagome seemed to be frozen in the air, her sword lodged into Madoko's head. Kagome placed her foot on Madoko's chest and pushed off taking her sword with her. Madoko turned her head to kagome. Madoko placed a clawed hand over the mask feeling the large crack in it. Kagome stood there astounded.

'That much force…' the demon gripped her sword and launched at kagome. Kagome blocked then attacked as well both swords clashing against one another.

"Looks like you've taught her something" Sukinomaru said directing his attention back to Renku.

"Actually I'm quite surprised she's still alive. Madoko is a demon without emotions, and without a heart. She'll never stop fighting until her opponent is dead." Sukinomaru said drawing his sword again. Renku also raised his sword.

"You will die, not her." Renku said bringing their swords together in a clashing clank.

"Is that so? And who will be the one to end me? You? Ha! I think not." Sukinomaru said pushing Renku off him.

"Then you'll leave with no limbs." Renku said swinging his sword, Sukinomaru blocked and lunged. A scream was heard and Renku turned his head. He barely had enough time to block Sukinomaru's attack.

"Pay attention." He said swinging again. Renku dodged and jumped over Sukinomaru, in the air he saw Kagome fall to the ground he collided his sword with Sukinomaru's and Renku drove his hand through his neck. Kagome crouched holding the large gap on her shoulder. She ground her teeth together as she stood. The large sword she had lie a few feet behind her broken in half. She panted then stood squeezing the wound then letting her bloodied hand fall to her side. She closed her eyes and breathed out. The blood on her shoulder dissipated and smoked. She opened her eyes, her open palm sparked with her power. She formed a huge bow and arrow and aimed it at Madoko. The woman in return raised her sword and ribbons of deep green and black swirled around it. Kagome pulled back the string.

"this is the end for you." Kagome said as she fired. Madoko placed her sword in front of her. The arrow hit and a huge glare followed. Kagome lowered the bow and watched as Madoko tried to stop it.

"Kuro-pon, it's your turn." Sukinomaru called out from behind his sword, the wound he got from renku healed, He and Renku were still fighting their battle was currently set in the sky. One of the shadows moved, turning his head Renku saw a glimpse of gold. He pushed Sukinomaru away from him.

"Kagome! Behind you!" kagome turned but it was too late. A black whip shot out and clamped around her neck. Her hand gripped tighter on the bow. She heard the extinguished scream of Madoko behind her as the arrow broke her sword and shot through her. Pulling the bow in front of her she aimed. In front of her stood the male she had glimpsed before. Just as she was about to fire her arrow the snapping of the whip was heard. Kagome fell back on her but with a gasp. When she looked up Sesshomaru was standing there in all his glory.

"S-Sesshomaru?" kagome called out. He turned his head towards her then back to the demon in front of him.

"Your target isn't dead." He said as he drew Tokijin.

"Oh? The western lord?" said the man in front of him. He bowed slightly

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nako also known as Kuro-pon" the masked man said.

"A pet is a fitting name." Sesshomaru said attacking. Kagome blocked as Madoko came at her again. Her mask had completely broken off showing kagome her doll like face. Her skin was pale accompanied by alluring green eyes. Which were dead and void of life. Her lips were thin. It reminded kagome of porcelain joker dolls. Also Madoko's entire left arm was gone. If kagome could hit her again, she'd win. Madoko saw the resolve in kagome's eyes and jumped back. She drew her sword into the air; the blade grew large and sharp. It began to pulse like a heartbeat. Madoko slammed the sword into the ground. Kagome gasped as the ground began to crack and break giving way to empty pits below. The cracks spread everywhere; kagome saw one split the ground where Sesshomaru was currently fighting. Kagome gasped as her block of ground delved down. She looked to Renku fighting in the sky. Holding her hand towards him she yelled.

"Renku!" the fight in the sky stopped for a split moment. Renku's eyes connected with hers and widened. He flew towards her his hand extended. The ground beneath Sesshomaru also gave way. Kagome screamed as she fell into the darkness. Renku stopped the minute he saw Sesshomaru fall as well. Kagome's scream ripped through the air. Renku saw Sesshomaru going after her. Renku watched as half the field sank into nothingness. Behind him Sukinomaru laughed.

"Two birds with one stone." He said as he attacked Renku. Their swords clashed again standing off.

"Now all your attention will be on me." he said as he licked his lips.

Kagome stopped screaming a while ago. Now she was just falling, descending into darkness.

'I guess I can't do anything by myself after all.' She thought as she continued to fall.

'I'm sorry Renku.' She closed her eyes waiting for her body to slam against the stones below. A hand clamped against her arm and one hooked under her legs. She didn't bother opening her eyes. She thought the arms of the kami were holding her and taking her to heaven.

'I didn't even feel it.' She thought.

"kagome." The deep voice penetrated her mind. She instantly recognized it. She snapped her eyes open.

"Sesshomaru?" she realized that they had already reached the bottom and he was holding her bridal style. She couldn't see anything the darkness they were in seemed to be alive.

"or is it…Renku?" she held out her hand and felt soft skin. Her palm rested on the cheek where she found two raised marks. Tracing them she felt the hands tighten against her arms. Her hand went up to the forehead where she felt the outline of the crescent moon. She drew her hand back.

"Sesshomaru it is you. I'm glad." She said. it was silent for a while.

"We are trapped here. The ground is frail and unstable. If I put you down we might begin to fall again." He said as she felt him jump.

"You can see?" she asked clutching his haori.

"It's no different from evening." He said moving again. This time he placed her down gently.

"It is stable here." He said. Kagome created an orb and lit the area. She materialized it and placed it in the center of the room. She was able to see Sesshomaru's feet standing beside her. She gasped. In front of her under a large rock was the demon Sesshomaru was fighting. His legs had been crushed under the rock. His mask was gone revealing a beautiful face. His eyes were closed and his golden hair was fanned out about him on the ground the tips covered in his fine red blood. Sesshomaru stepped forward Tokijin in hand. The demon named Nako opened his eyes to reveal to kagome that they were a light shade of lavender. Under his left eye was a black teardrop. His eyes focused on kagome but they were distant. Sesshomaru raised his sword

"Sesshomaru wait! Don't do it!" she yelled as Sesshomaru brought the sword down. He stopped the tip of his sword touching Nako's forehead. A fine trail of blood flowed down his face to drip off his chin.

"What is it now miko?" he said turning towards her.

"he's pinned down, can't you tell by his eyes that he doesn't have much time left anyway, just let him die there like that." She whispered. In truth she did not want to see Sesshomaru kill. He drew back his sword and walked over to her.

"Thank you." The demon said.

"Tell me what you know." Sesshomaru said standing in front of kagome.

"Tell me and I might remove the poison." Sesshomaru said in another language. Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't worry; I was going to tell you anyway." Nako replied in the same language.

"Sesshomaru what language is that?" Kagome asked tugging on his pant leg. Sesshomaru ignored her. Kagome winched and gasped clutching her shoulder. She dropped back onto the ground and leaned against the wall.

"The wound from before." She said clutching it. The smell of blood filled the area.

"What wound?" Sesshomaru asked finally turning to her.

"I got hit by that woman." She said lowering her eyes.

"I used my powers to stop the bleeding and pain temporarily in order to fight." She said closing her eyes completely. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her and shook her.

"Do not close your eyes." He said.

"Hey, how come you're being nice to me?" she said softly.

"That's not like you at all, you weren't even suppose to come…but" she winched.

"But, I'm glad you did. I would have turned out like that guy over there." She said turning her attention behind Sesshomaru. Nako had his attention drawn to kagome.

"I can heal those wounds." He said.

"All I need…" he whispered looking directly at kagome.

"All I need is blood."

yay! the chap is done! wooh!

the language Sesshomaru and Nako are speaking is the acient language of demons; it's suppose to be extint but it's still taught to high class demons; or spoken between demon's who've lived that long.

any questions? good im off to see if my writers block is lifted from Kyoto doll...i swear i have to update that...

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG i'm alive!? yes i am im so sorry for not updating in like shit who knows! this chap is short just for the sake of an update, it's rushed and i haven't looked over it so don't kill me for grammar and spelling mistakes, look over them or rewrite the chap ur self. once again you gais im so sorry! hopefully ill get around to updating kyoto doll as well enjoy the chappy!

maru

Chapter 6 Blood

"what?" she said peeking from over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I said I can heal you." The demon said again. He coughed and a little blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Dead lavender eyes looked back at her.

"it's equivalent exchange. You give me your blood, and I give you, your strength." He said. Kagome stood and staggered a little. She made her way towards the demon when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. His eyes told her to not object.

"Sesshomaru how much harm can he do?" she whispered. Gripping her arm she looked to him again.

"besides I'll only slow you down if I keep this wound." She said moving to his side so that she was in eye contact with Nako.

"what does my blood do for you? There has to be a catch." She said staggering a little. Nako closed his eyes and chuckled.

"quite assertive." He said.

"you're nigen blood is going to heal me, but that won't do anything since your blood can't suspend the poison that flows through my veins." He added.

"but, you'll have more time right?" Nako opened his eyes to look at the woman who was now standing next to him.

"what?"

"you'll be alive for a little bit longer. Isn't that great?" kagome said. Nako looked at her for a moment.

"there is nobody in this world that wants me alive, nor cares that I die." He said never tearing his eyes from hers.

"I would. I mean I'd feel bad if I let you die and there was a way I could have prevented it, if only for a few hours." She said looking at his crushed legs. Nako couldn't find a response to her.

"if you so much as take more than needed I'll slit your throat." Sesshomaru said standing behind kagome. Nako growled.

"shut up demon you're not even suppose to be here, you don't own her. If it wasn't for you she'd be dead and gone, and I won't be dying under this fucking rock." He said through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru also let loose a growl. Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru and also secretly wondered why he came in the first place. Kagome exhaled and extended her wrist to the demon. Nako looked at it confused.

"What's wrong with it?" she said pouting a bit. Nako chuckled and gripped her hand.

"You really are pure aren't you?" he said as he tugged her hand causing kagome to fall into his chest. With his one free hand Nako tilted her head up and placed his nose in the crook of her neck.

"I need the blood from here." He said nuzzling her neck. A small blush spread across her cheeks. Sesshomaru released Tokijin and allowed its power to flow through the small cave. Nako ignored it and bit into kagome's neck. Kagome gasped and tried to get away but Nako's hand held her close to him. Rivulets of kagome's blood leaked from Nako's fangs. Sesshomaru took a step releasing a growl of warning. Nako continued to guzzle her blood. Kagome's hand pushed at his chest as she tried to escape. The wound on her shoulder sizzled and 

disappeared. Nako released his jaws from her. Kagome staggered and fell into Sesshomaru breathing hard. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin slightly pale. Her hand immediately clamped to her neck. Nako's chuckling reached her.

"The wound is gone, both of them. I thank you for your help." He said as he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"hey demon, how about you lift this rock." Nako said as he shifted a little.

"Do it yourself" Sesshomaru said as he turned and picked up kagome. She gasped but didn't protest.

"You drank too much of her blood." Sesshomaru said as he jumped on the higher rock to jump out the small cave.

"I would have spared you had you not." He added as he jumped out from the cave. Nako glanced to the orb of light that sat on a nearby rock. He sighed and rested his head against the cool rock wall. He winched as he felt the poison eating away at his chest. He smiled as he thought of the taste of kagome's blood.

"her blood tastes better than any other nigen's." he said as his hand came up to brush a stray strand from his forehead. He looked to the dank ceiling and smiled.

"damn fools to think I'd die in here like this." He whispered as his eyes closed.

Sesshomaru landed on another ledge and looked up. The walls of the drop seemed to go on forever. There wasn't even a shine of light from the opening. Sesshomaru placed kagome down. She looked up as well.

"there isn't a way out of here is there?" she said as she sat down on the ledge. Sesshomaru continued to stare out into the dark mist. He then leaped off and disappeared. Kagome scrambled to follow him.

"Sesshomaru wait!" she called out but it was too late he was gone. Kagome backed up and let her back press against the wall. She sighed as she began to fan herself.

"it's getting hot." She whispered as her eyes closed. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the flow of air against her face. Her eyes tried to focus but it was too black. In her clenched hands she could feel fur. She moved to rest on the soft material when a murmur reached her ears.

"what?"

"I said we are nearing the top." Sesshomaru said. she could feel him jumping from ledge to ledge climbing higher.

"the top? When did you come back?" she whispered.

"we have been traveling for two days. The original path was demolished." Kagome shook her head to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"I've been sleep for two days?" she asked raising her head from the fluff.

"your body was too stressed." He said. kagome left it at that. A large boom echoed throughout the ravine.

"it's also crumbling here." Kagome said as she gripped his shoulders.

"your wolf." He uttered.

"huh?" kagome said turning her head to him. He remained quiet. Kagome huffed and turned her head to watch the walls pass by. Her mind went back to when she last saw Renku. The last thing she remembered was his shocked face when she fell through the ground. She left him fighting Sukinomaru and that demon group. He wouldn't have survived.



'Renku, please don't die.' She thought. If Renku did succeed in killing Sukinomaru he would still have to fight the demon 12 which had been reduce to 10.

'it's still not likely, and Renku is too stubborn to abandon a fight.' Her inner conversation was cut when a bright light made kagome shut her eyes. Fresh air flushed into her lungs and the warmth from the sun hit her skin. When she opened her eyes she was awed that they were in the sky and the white clouds greeted her. Sesshomaru stayed afloat for a few more seconds before letting himself gently but quickly fall to the ground. He landed swiftly. He leaned down enough to let kagome off his back. She gripped his sleeve to steady herself. Kagome stretched then yawned.

"it's so nice to be back on steady ground again." She exclaimed following Sesshomaru who had begun to walk away. He stopped.

"do not follow, go find your wolf." He stated. Kagome stopped in mid step.

"I don't know if he's alive or not." She said holding her head low. She looked him in the eye.

"Can't you help me find…"

"No." Sesshomaru said cutting her off. He disappeared into the forest trees. Kagome sank to the floor watching the spot where he once stood.

'I can't believe he left me.' she thought as she stood.

"that jerk!" she yelled beginning to walk through the bushes following the same path she thought she saw Sesshomaru take.

'why did he leave me like that? I thought for sure he would have at least helped me.' she thought as she pushed pass some braches.

"I can't yell out, it'll give me away and I don't know if the demon 12 is still out there." She whispered. Kagome readied her powers mentally in case she was ambushed. Up above she saw some birds flutter from the trees. Her head craned up to the sky. She gripped her amulet and allowed her power to flow through it.

'find me soon.'

A crow landed on a half broken branch and cawed. A bloody hand shot out and gripped the bark of the tree. The amulet around his neck glowed. Red eyes strained to see the area around him. A growl ripped through his lips as another larger crow landed in front of him and cawed.

"go…find her…" he said. the crow seemed to shake it's snake like head. The demon sighed then transformed. The wolf limped into the clearing. It's fur covered in blood. His legs were covered in various scars and flesh wounds that leaked blood. On his back was a large gash jagged and branched off to another smaller gash matting the fur along his back. The amulet that hung around his neck was now covered in his blood.

"then lead me." the wolf uttered.

Kagome flopped on a fluffy grassy patch and sighed. It was day 2 on her own and all she seemed to be surviving on was forest berries and water. She hadn't seen Shippo or Renku. She would often catch Sesshomaru's aura but it was always far and distant. A black feather floated from the sky and she instantly looked up. 

There above the trees was a large demon crow circling around her small camp site. It cawed before landing.

"shippo?" kagome called out. The crow transformed into the kit who ran into her stomach.

"kagome! Thank god your safe! Renku, he…" before he could finish Renku limped into the area. The wolf caught her eyes then began to fall. Kagome raced to him and caught his head just as he went down.  
"Renku!" kagome shook his head but got no response from the wolf. His blood slowly began to leak from his body. Kagome began to breath erratically as she tried to stop the bleeding. Shippo began backing away. Suddenly kagome jerked her head towards him.

"bandages!" she yelled. Shippo nodded and raced away. Kagome looked around trying to find something to at least slow the bleeding. She stopped closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"stop and think kagome." She told herself. When she opened her eyes she placed both hands oh Renku's back. Her powers turned her hands soft lavender as she healed him. His wounds began to sizzle and the blood stopped flowing. Shippo returned with handfuls of bandages.

"thanks shippo." Kagome said as she unwrapped one and began to wrap Renku's back and stomach. Once she was done she sighed.

"Shippo you think you can help me carry him to the spring?" Shippo nodded. Kagome shook him lightly.

"Renku, I need you to transform." The wolf was nonresponsive but after about a minute his paws disappeared and in their place came human hands. The rest of his body morphed into his humanoid form. Kagome thanked him and slung his arm over her shoulder. Shippo had his other arm draped around his shoulder. They arrived at the lake two hours later. Kagome gently laid Renku down beside the spring bed.

"that should have taken us 30 minutes." Kagome exclaimed as she tore half her shirt and dipped it into the cool spring.

"Shippo make sure no one comes to this area. I'm going to use a lot of my powers, it's the last thing I need." She said as she pointed to the sky. Shippo nodded and morphed into the large demon crow. He took flight and flew away. Kagome turned to Renku and dabbed his forehead. She began working on his more serious wounds. Once she stopped the bleeding kagome relaxed a little. She re-dabbed the rag in the water and cleaned his arm. His right arm was so badly scared and marred she could barely find a clear patch of skin. She submerged both of her hands in the cool lake water then placed them both on Renku's arm. Her hands flared with power as she began to heal him. Renku hissed but remained silent. Kagome went on for about another 2 hours before shippo returned. She had successfully fully healed his arms and torso.

"Kagome! Someone is coming!" he said transforming back into his kit form, kagome nodded.

"do you know how many there are shippo?" she asked holding her hand out.  
"there was three. One is a female the other two male." He said. kagome constructed a barrier that stretched for about a half a mile.



"that should do it." She said. she gently turned Renku over, she gasped his back was a sea of blood and gore. When she finally looked around the small bed her eyes widened. The downy soft grass was now doused in blood. Looking back to Renku she saw that some grass blades were stuck to his wounds along with dirt and dead skin.

"shippo." She kit gripped one of Renku's arms and helped kagome drag him into the water. Kagome gasped when Renku whimpered and clutched her back. Kagome winched but walked into the deeper part of the spring. Its clear blue waters slowly leaked and turned pale red. She was finally able to see the extent of his wounds. His entire back was laced with whip like markings that tore into his skin. The flaps of dead skin floated in the spring like rags. The rest of his back was flesh pink still oozing blood. Kagome shook her head and hooked bother her hands under his arms. she took a breath and submerged both their bodies in the cool waters. Kagome constructed a barrier around them and allowed only half of it to fill with water. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She laid her hands flat on Renku's back and let her powers flow. Renku released a gasp as the entire barrier lit up.

Shippo paced back and forth about the spring. His ears flinched as he heard the barrier kagome placed around the spring break. Shippo gasped and grabbed the nearest possible weapon which was a pair of small daggers that sat on top of Renku's shirt which kagome discarded before walking into the spring. Shippo released a growl as he prepared to defend his attackers.

"Don't come any closer!" Shippo yelled out. The bushes around the bank behind shippo stirred. Shippo turned around quickly. He saw a foot emerge from the bush and he attacked. He toppled the person and held the dagger to its neck.

"who are you and how did you break the barrier?!" shippo yelled.

"S-shippo?" the kit's eyes widened when he saw who was under him.

"Yuka?" shippo quickly stood and stepped back.

"what are you doing here?" he asked placing the dagger behind his pants. More rustling was heard.

"Yuka!" the voice called out.

"I'm here Tsukimori-sama." The white haired demon emerged from the bushes. He plucked a leaf from his hair and looked to shippo.

"this barrier, does it belong to Kagome?" he asked.

"yea, Renku's hurt pretty bad." Shippo said pointing to the glowing waters. Tsukimori frowned.

"the recent battle, was it you?" he said walking to the water's edge.

"yea, but that was days ago, during the battle kagome had fell through the ground with Sesshomaru, Renku was fighting so he couldn't help." Shippo said wanting to say more but just at that moment the waters shot into the sky. Renku landed on the bank with kagome hanging off his back. He was panting and in his wolf form but all wounds were gone. Kagome was in his arms. Yuka made an attempt to approach but Renku released a snarl that made her ears flatten on her head. Tsukimori stood in front of her just in case Renku wasn't in his right mind. instead he released a howl and shot past them into the trees. Shippo quickly 

grabbed Renku's clothing and also transforming and flying off after Renku. Yuka gasped.

"where could he be going in that condition?" she said with a panicked voice.

"both of them are injured." She said. Tsukimori sighed.

"calm yourself Yuka they are heading for the castle." He said turning and forming a snow white demonic cloud. Yuka quickly got on and they made their way to the castle.


End file.
